Where Georgia Stars Don't Shine
by ItsHannahAlyse
Summary: Bailey Henson never expected to succeed in defeating America's dark lord and live to tell the tale. She never expected to actually be able to return to England, let alone see her old friends again. Most of all, Bailey never expected to meet her soul mate. This is going to be an interesting year for the Henson, Potter, and Weasley families. AP/OC Not: HP/HG
1. Plot

Draco Malfoy had a half-sister, she was the product of an affair between Lucius and Severus Snape's sister. She came to hogwarts in the latter years and became good friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Her name was Amelia and she bridged the gap between the Gryffindor and Slytherin house, the war didn't end differently. The next-generation is still the same, except new families are added.

This is a story about Amelia's daughter and he family along with the Potters and Weasley's as well. Amelia's daughter Bailey is in a similar situation that Harry was in. I won't spoil it, but please enjoy. I will place new character information before each chapter starts, as they are introduced in the corresponding chapter, as to not overwhelm someone at once.

Thanks for reading the plot! Please enjoy the story! :)

-ItsHannahAlyse


	2. The Beginning

Characters:

Isaac Henson-  
Alive  
45  
Spouse- Amelia Henson  
Auror

Amelia Henson, née Malfoy-  
Alive  
44  
Spouse- Isaac Henson  
Auror

Draco Malfoy  
Alive  
45  
Spouse- Astoria Greengrass  
Half brother to Amelia Henson  
CEO, Malfoy Ind.

* * *

A fog slowly settled over the field, ashes were floating in the air and smoke was accompanying them. A girl, standing in the middle of it all, was in an awful state. She had cuts and scratches all along her arms, legs, and well… everywhere. People standing around finally seemed too register what just happed and the fact that she was still standing. The girl's breathing suddenly became erratic as she started to sob and collapse on the ground, her arms surrounding herself, holding her knees to her chest. A man with brown hair and a woman with blonde, tried to reach her, they kept running into an invisible barrier though. Slowly the girl started to glow, a blue light illuminating from her body. Everyone and everything froze as they watched her in worry and awe. As the light got stronger and brighter, the air started to get hotter. The man once again tried to reach the girl, but nothing he did worked, he cast every spell he knew that could possibly help in this situation. Nothing helped.

The light suddenly burst into a brightness no one knew was possible. A loud boom was heard and everyone fell to the ground in shock and fear. The woman and man holding each other, tears cascading down their cheeks, fear engulfing their bodies. Then the light was gone, not a single trace of it was left. The girl was gone as well, just like the light. The woman started to sob hysterically and the man quickly ran to where the girl was just a few seconds ago. Nothing. That's what he saw, nothing.

"I don't understand, Isaac. She was just here. What happened?" A man with blonde hair and grey eyes asked.

"I don't know, Draco. I don't know how she defeated him either or why this has happened to us…" The man with brown hair trailed off.

"We all know how she was able to defeat him. She's strong. Unusually strong and powerful. She has so much knowledge too. She knew something we didn't, that's how she did it." Draco told Isaac.

"Draco, she's my little girl. My little Princess. She can't be gone… she just can't." Isaac's voice cracked. Draco nodded his head and pulled Isaac into a hug, holding his friend as he cried. Suddenly they heard a loud sob. All attention turned to the woman with blonde hair, who was sitting on the ground, tears falling down her face. Both Draco and Isaac rushed to her.

"Emmy, I'm so sorry." Draco told her softly as he gather the woman into his arms.

"Drake. She-she can-can't be go-gone." She stuttered as she tried to form the sentence. Emmy buried her face into his chest, further into his embrace.

"Sweetheart, Bailey isn't dead. She can't just die after all she did. Trust me on this. Trust your big brother on this, please?" Draco pleaded as he held her close to him. The girl nodded into his chest and after a few moments, pulled back. Her tear stained face looked up at him and her husband.

"She's gone… But not dead. The question is, where is she?" Emmy asked them both, hoping they had an answer.

"I don't know Amelia, but I think I know who can help us. I think it's time we call Harry Potter and his crew and finally let them know just exactly what's been going on here in The States." Isaac told her. Amelia seemed hesitant but nodded her head in agreement. Standing up in a dignified fashion, Amelia fixed her dress and looked at the people who surrounded the scene.

"We don't know what exactly happened today, but what we do know that Jerome Romalde is dead. He was killed by Bailey Henson, my daughter, who has seemed to have disappeared. However, that isn't a matter for you to worry over. Everyone, go home. Spend the evening with friends and family, with loved ones, and celebrate, rejoice in the fact that he is gone, dead, forever." Amelia spoke with such poise and authority that everyone around her didn't dare try to disobey her. Slowly people filtered out of the field, headed home or where ever they planned to celebrate that evening. Draco, Isaac, and Amelia soon were the only ones left. With a wave of Draco's wand the whole field seemed to clean itself up, not a scrap of evidence to what had happened here only a mere hour ago. Grabbing hands, they disappeared on the spot. The three of them apparated to England, fully determined to get Harry Potter to help with this situation.


	3. Reminiscing

Characters:

Harry Potter  
Alive  
45  
Spouse- Ginny Potter  
Auror

Cassidy Potter, née Wood  
Alive  
22  
Spouse- James Potter  
Auror

Albus Severus Potter  
Alive  
20  
Healer

James Sirius Potter  
Alive  
22  
Spouse- Cassidy Potter  
Professional Quidditch Player

Ginny Potter, née Weasley  
Alive  
44  
Spouse- Harry Potter  
Dailey Prophet, Sports Editor

Hermione Weasley, née Granger  
Alive  
45  
Spouse- Ron Weasley  
Healer

Lily Potter  
Alive  
16  
Boyfriend- Lorcan Scamander  
Hogwarts, 6th year, Gryffindor

* * *

*The Ministry*

Harry Potter sighed, again, as he sat at his desk. It was the last day of July, and consequently his birthday as well. He didn't take the day off like everyone expected him to because he knew that it was going to be a big day. They had recently got word from one his undercover aurors in the United States that there was a big war going on and that it seemed like a big battle was supposed to happen any day. Seeing as he was the Head Auror, he couldn't quite understand how this has slipped him by for so many years. The only way he could see that it had was because someone didn't want him knowing and that upset him, a lot. He just didn't understand.

"Harry, I think it's time you leave and head home," A girl with black hair and blue eyes said as she stepped into his office, "Your wife and daughter gave me strict instructions not to let you stay past three and it's already three-thirty."

Harry once more sighed, knowing that fighting with the newest addiction to his family was a lost cause, he'd never win.

"Alright, Cassidy, I'll head home. You probably should too, we all know that my son is probably going nutters without you around to shield him from Ginny and Lily who have probably gone crazy with all the plans for my 'surprise' birthday party." Harry got up and made his way over to the girl, grabbing his coat along the way. The girl just laughed and shook her head.

"Harry, if anyone is going nuts, it's probably Ginny and Lily. Honestly, how that woman raised James and put up with him for all these is years is beyond me." Harry laughed at her statement and the two made their way out of his office and to the lift.

"The funny thing is Cassidy, since he met you he has calmed down, a lot. I heard the other day that he refused to help Fred with a prank because he knew you wouldn't approve." Harry told her. She laughed at that and rolled her eyes. Stepping out of this lift after it stopped and the door opened.

"Oh honestly, he is such a wimp sometimes. He'd rather see me happy than angry with him." She replied. Harry snorted.

"Of course he would. You remind me a lot of Ginny and we all know how her temper is. If yours is anything as close, I'd make sure your life was always rainbows and ponies."

Cassidy glared at him for a few seconds before her look faltered. She gave him a smile and said, "You're right. I kick butt when I'm angry; he should run away with his tail between his legs." Again, Harry snorted.

"I'll see you at your place tonight for the 'birthday dinner'! Love you Dad!" Cassidy said, giving him a hug. Harry smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Love you too, Cassie. Get home to my boy and keep him out of trouble."

Laughing, Cassidy nodded and apparated, disappearing. Harry followed her actions and apparated home.

*Grimmauld Place*

Harry appeared in the park across the street from his house. Walking up to the door, pushing it open, and entering the house, his nose was assaulted with smell of savory cooking and he smiled to himself. After he hung up his coat and took off his shoes, he headed to the kitchen, stopping that the door and leaning against the frame. He watched as his red-headed wife worked her way around the kitchen, do her very own dance that she loved. Suddenly she stopped swaying her hips and looked up at him.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, you know I am." He replied with a wink and a cheeky smile. He made his way over to her and grabbed her hips, pulling her to him. He slowly leaned down, his lips an inch from hers.

"Ewww! Mom! Dad! Get a room if your going to do that! We don't need to see it!" A voice shirked, interrupting their moment. They both looked up to see their four kids standing by the door way, Albus had his hands over his eyes. Lily smacked him across the head, giving him a look that could kill. James was trying to hold back his laughter, as was Cassidy.

"Al, grow up. We've seen them kiss hundreds of times." Lily said, scolding him. Ginny got this wicked smile on her face and a mischievous gleam came to her eyes.

"Kids, be happy all you see us do is kiss. We could be those horrible parents who talk about 'things' in front of you." Al groaned at him mom and turned around, prepared to leave. Lily rolled her eyes and James busted out laughing, amused by the situation.

"Cassidy, I thought I told you to go home." Harry asked as he let go of his wife and went to the stove, looking at what his wife was cooking.

"I did go home. But, someone though it'd be funny to make it so as soon as I apparated there, I'd have to apparate here." Cassidy replied while glaring at James, who just rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry babe. It's just- they were driving me nuts ya know. With all the planning…" They both walked out while he tried to explain his way out of the situation.

Harry was attempting to taste a bit of the soup that was being fixed, but was stopped by Ginny who smacked his hand and pushed him away.

"Go sit down, Harry. You'll get to taste it later, for the dinner." Ginny said, gesturing to the table. Harry did as he was told and sat down, joined by Lily and Albus who just walked back in.

"So, how was your day?" Harry asked no one in general. Lily smile and went into full explanation about her day spent with her cousins Roxanne, Rose, and Dominique, what she bought when she went shopping with them, and how they went over to the Burrow to help Grandma Weasley 'clean'. In reality, they all knew that Grandma Weasley needed no help cleaning, especially not from three teenage girls incapable of it, and what they really did was help set up for the party.

"What about you Albus? Meet any lucky lady today?" Harry asked, teasing him. Albus groaned and shook his head.

"Honestly dad. No lucky lady today. I'm a healer, it's not like I get to spend much time with girls who are conscious." Harry and Lily laughed at that.

"So nothing interesting?" Harry questioned.

"Actually, yeah something real interesting happened. A random girl showed up in the Lobby of St. Mungo's. No one knows where she came from; just that she appeared after a big flash of light. She a mess and they needed the best healers for it. She looked like she'd just been through a bloody war. It was scary. She looked scary." Albus shuddered when he thought of how she looked.

"Oh, that's horrible. Poor girl. Do you know who she is?" Lily asked in concern.

Albus shook his head no and replied, "We couldn't figure it out. No one brought her and there wasn't a port key with her. She has blonde hair and these bright purple eyes, you'd think they were glowing. I got to see her after she regained consciousness. She won't say anything though, only mutters about someone being gone. I think someone significant to her died. I feel really sorry for her."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He hadn't heard about anything like this in a while, not since the war had ended. A cup of pumpkin juice was set in front of him. Harry looked up and his eyes latched with Ginny's, hers full of worry, curiosity, and something he couldn't quite place, it almost seemed like hope.

"Purple eyes?" Ginny questioned as she looked to Albus with a questioning gaze.

"Yeah. They reminded me of an Amethyst stone…" He trailed off with a far away look in his eyes.

"There's only one person who I knew that had eyes like that and she died a bit after the second war started." Ginny said, looking at Harry. Harry's face paled and his mind went into overdrive.

"Amelia Malfoy. Draco's little sister." Harry stated.

"Yeah. She was actually a good friend of mine, basically my best friend. Beautiful girl with a beautiful heart. I never understood how she could've come out of the same house as Draco and be the way she was. Complete opposite I tell you." Ginny said with a smile and turned back to the stove to finish dinner.

"That's because she didn't. Remember? She had a different mom, Lucius had an affair and she was the product of it. Amelia lived with her mom in the United States. She went to Salem Institute for the first five years and switched over to Hogwarts to be closer to Draco during the war. She wanted to be there for him." Harry said while looking at Ginny and the kids.

"I still think she tried to convince Draco that there was more to life than what Lucius had planned for him. She never liked their father or what he believed in." A voice said from the doorway. Lily squealed and ran over to the witch that stood there.

"Aunt Hermione! What're you doing here?!" Lily asked as she squeezed the woman. Hermione laughed and hugged the girl back.

"I just came by to let Albus know that he was needed at work. Apparently the Jane Doe has finally said something else."

Albus perked up at this and looked at his Aunt, "What'd she say?" He asked her.

"Your name." She said while looking at Harry. Harry's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"My name?" He asked in shock. Hermione nodded her head solemnly.

"Well, dad is famous for saving the Wizarding World. It doesn't seem odd, especially if she just came out of a life threatening situation." Lily said logically. Hermione smiled softly at her and shook her head.

"I would think the same thing, Lily, under different circumstances. The problem is… she had an American accent." Hermione explained. Ginny gasped and looked at Hermione is shock.

"American?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, and she won't let anyone come in a five foot radius of her, not since Albus left." Hermione looked at him perplexed.

"What'd you do Albus? Kiss her?" Lily asked in a teasing tone. Albus shook his head.

"No…"

"Well, can I ask what you said to her?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I asked her what happened and where she hurt. There wasn't much of a response to anything. Though she did seem to react weirdly when I told her my name was Albus Potter and that I'd take care of her because us Potters' have a hero complex." He told Hermione. Hermione nodded her head.

"Well, it looks like you're coming with me to convince her to let others care for her." Hermione said standing up and heading for the door.

"Wait! How is she able to get people to stay away? Why not just take away her wand?" Ginny asked confused.

"That's where we are all confused. She doesn't have a wand and she isn't throwing people back or anything of that sort. She seems to have created an invisible barrier and no one can figure out how to get through." Hermione explained, watching Harry and Ginny share a look.

"Well, Albus, I think you should go. You too, Harry. See why you're so important to this girl." Ginny said. Lily nodded her head in agreement and stood up, leaving the room.

"Okay. Let's go then, want to be back in time for the party at the Burrow tonight." Harry said.

"Yeah, don't be late!" Ginny demanded.

"Wait a minute! How do you know there is a party for your birthday tonight?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Seriously Aunt Hermione? We have one every year… Of course he knows about it." Albus said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, but it's still nice and polite to pretend to be surprised. I do every year and so…" Hermione walked out mumbling under breath. Rolling their eyes, Albus and Harry followed her.


	4. The Mystery of Jane Doe

Characters:

Teddy Lupin  
Alive  
27  
Spouse- Victoire Lupin  
DADA professor

Victoire Lupin, née Weasley  
Alive  
25  
Spouse- Teddy Lupin  
Healer

Louis Weasley  
Alive  
21  
Single  
Healer

Molly Weasley II  
Alive  
21  
Single  
Healer

* * *

Albus, Harry, and Hermione worked their way up to the ward that the Jane Doe was being held in, Hermione explaining more of the situation to them along the way. Eventually they reached the ward and evidently the room she was in. As they walked in Harry noticed a bunch of people in the room, a girl with red hair and a boy with blonde trying to figure out how to get through the barrier, they were talking in hushed whispers and the girl seemed to be totally frustrated. Many people were huddled in the corner, talking in quiet voices and occasionally pointed toward the girl and the bed. Harry looked toward the bed and his eyes widened while he did a double take. Sitting by the girl talking and laughing with her was his godson, Teddy Lupin.

"What did he do to get in there?" Hermione wondered aloud. The red headed girl finally seemed to notice their presence.

"Thank Merlin you're here! Aunt Hermione, I can't figure out how to get to her! Louis and I have tried every spell imaginable!" The girl said in a frustrated tone.

"How'd Teddy get in there, Molly?" Albus questioned.

"That's what I don't understand either, mate. He just walked in here to ask Molly a questioned about something pertaining to Victoire, cause you know she's pregnant and all," Hermione shot him a look, telling him to get to the point, "Okay. Okay. Anyways, he saw the girl and his eyes widened, said something along the lines of, 'How did she get all the way over here?' and ran straight through the barrier to her. They've been all chummy and close for the past hour and a half." Louis finished rolling his eyes and huffing in annoyance.

"That's really odd…" Hermione said trailing off. Louis and Molly nodded their heads.

"Have you tried asking him?" Harry asked. Molly rolled her eyes and nodded.

"He can't seem to hear us, at all. He can see us, but that's it. He came out after we got his attention with a bunch of hand waving. Won't tell us a thing though. Says it's her thing to tell, not his." Molly said.

"She's morphed a few times, they were taking turns it looked like, morphing into ridiculous things. It was quite hilarious." Louis said with a smile.

"So they're probably related?" Hermione asked. Molly paused for a moment and nodded.

"I never thought about that? Maybe they are. That could explain how he knew her. I still don't get the whole accent thing though, she's obviously American." Molly said.

"Is she still asking for Dad?" Albus asked. Molly shook her head.

"Not since Teddy showed up, she's been content with him. She also seems to be healing on her own; it's abnormal, but good. I have no idea how Teddy has this effect on her, but I'm not about to complain." Louis piped in. Molly nodded in agreement but still seemed a bit frustrated.

"Did you every find out what his question for Victoire was?" Harry asked in curiosity. Molly shook her head no.

"He was going to ask if a pregnant woman was allowed to go shopping with her cousins when she was six months along," a voice said from behind them, "Imagine my surprise when he sent me a patronous telling me that there was someone here I might want to see. Never expected it to be Bay."

"So you know her Vic? Anything you could tell us about our mystery girl? Her names… Bay?" Louis asked her. Victoire shook her head and smiled softly.

"Do I know her? She was in my wedding Louis, though she morphed then. I can't really tell you anything because it's all her thing to tell. Only I really call her Bay." Victoire explained walking closer to the barrier. Molly reached out a hand to stop her from getting to close though.

"Careful Vic. I don't know what this barrier is or what it could do to your baby. I'd be super careful if I were you and not go through that." Molly said uneasily. Victoire shook her head and grinned big as she dismissed Molly with a wave of her hand and walked up to the barrier. Hermione, Albus, Harry, Louis, and Molly all watched with curiosity.

Teddy and the girl seemed to notice Victoire because he smiled big at her and leaned in to whisper something to the girl. She nodded excitedly and Teddy made a gesture telling Victoire to come in. Victoire walked through the barrier with ease. Molly and Louis stared at them gob smacked.

"How?"

"Why?" They both asked at the same time.

"Maybe it's because they share the same blood?" Harry suggested.

"No, that can't be it. Victoire isn't technically blood related to her." Molly replied

"Yeah, but Lupin Jr. is blood related." Albus said, approaching the barrier. Louis nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with Albus. Hermione clapped her hands together, getting their attention.

"Well, it's getting late. I say we head to the Burrow before Harry is late for his own party. We're obviously not needed here." Hermione spoke with authority, walking towards the door. Harry followed her without second thought, Molly and Louis seemed a little hesitant but followed anyway. Albus stayed to get Teddy's attention, he succeeded. Teddy walked out of the barrier and leaned against it, looking at the younger Potter.

"What's up?" He asked Albus.

"Dad's party is tonight. I understand if you guys don't want to stay the whole night, but I'm sure dad would appreciate it if his eldest son showed up." Albus told Teddy. Teddy nodded, held up his finger to say wait a moment and went back to the bed. He seemed to be discussing with the mystery blonde and Victoire about the evening plans. The girl started talking and Teddy seemed a little put out; he opened his mouth to object at something before Victoire cut him off and seemed to agree with the girl on whatever it was. Teddy nodded his head glumly before giving the girl a big hug and kissing her forehead, Victoire doing the same except they kissed each others cheeks. Hand in hand Teddy and Victoire walked out of the barrier and stood facing Albus.

"She told us to go and that I wasn't allowed to come back until tomorrow, but that was only if I spent the whole night with my family." Teddy said upset.

"How'd she know if you didn't spend the whole night there?" Albus asked. Victoire smirked as a grin took up Teddy's face.

"Trust me, she has her ways." Victoire said slyly. Teddy laughed, turned toward the girl, she laughed at him and winked, than make a shooing gesture with her hands.

"I guess it's time we head to the Burrow. Ready, Albus?" Teddy asked, his mood better than it was before.


	5. Teddy's Story and The Arrival

Characters:

Fred Weasley  
Alive  
22  
Twin brother to Roxanne W.  
Works at WWW

Roxanne Weasley  
Alive  
22  
Boyfriend- Cedric Henson  
Gringotts

Jacob Henson-  
Deceased  
Spouse- none

Maria Henson, née Conley  
Alive  
70  
Aunt of Isaac Henson, raised him  
Aristocrat

* * *

Albus, Victoire, and Teddy walked through the door to the Burrow. There was a lot of noise coming from the living room, more so than usual. As they passed the kitchen, they saw all the food abandoned, which was odd, especially for it being a _Weasley_ household. As they made their way to the living room, Albus about five feet ahead, had already entered, and it suddenly grew deadly silent. Victoire and Teddy slowly made their way into the living room, wondering what was going on. As soon as they stepped in, Teddy instantly regretted it, everyone was either seated in a chair, couch, or on the floor. Everyone was staring at them with expectant expressions. Teddy turned around to go back out the door but Lily and Roxanne were standing there with Cassidy, leaning against the now closed door. Teddy sighed while Victoire squeezed his hand and gave him a supportive smile.

"Teddy, Victoire, you both have some explaining to do. Now." Ginny said in a demanding tone. Teddy sighed, again, and looked at Victoire for help. She just shook her head.

"Teddy, she was yours far before she was even mine. You can tell them, you know. You don't have to explain everything, just explain who she is to you." Victoire told him, pushing Fred out of a chair and sitting in it, saying she was the pregnant one. Fred just grumbled and sat on the floor. Teddy looked at everyone, who was still looking at him expectantly. Sighing… again, Teddy began.

"Alright, well you remember Andromeda Tonks, my Grandma?" He asked, everyone nodded in affirmation. "Well, before she met Grandpa Ted she was in a serious relationship with Jacob Henson, a Pureblood from America. He was overseas on a very prolonged business trip and they were seeing each other for about three years. During that time she became pregnant and had a baby boy. Jacob planned on marrying her and everything, but he ended up in cross fire in a fight with Death Eaters and he died." Teddy stopped for a moment, many people looked shocked and some of the women's eyes started to water. He looked at Lily, Victore, Ginny, and Cassidy, the woman that mattered most to him, and they all nodded, urging him to continue, so continue he did.

"Grandma didn't know what to do, she was scared and confused, eventually she came in contact with Jacob's family and his sister said she'd be more than happy to take the baby in as her own. Grandma hated having to part with her baby boy but she was only nineteen and not in contact with her own family, she couldn't provide for the child, so she agreed. Two years later she married Ted Tonks and eventually had my mom. Mom and everyone still kept in contact with Isaac, in fact he even came to visit a lot, he, like Mom and I, is a Metamorphmagus so he changed his appearance and went by a different name. You guys have met him, but I'm not going to reveal any information as to who he was, that's up to him to do." Teddy paused for a minute and he could see the wheels turning in Hermione's head, obviously trying to piece everything together.

"He's a wonderful guy and my favorite Uncle. He ended up marrying one of the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. They eventually had a daughter, which is the Jane Doe. I don't really understand how she got here and neither does she. She's been through a lot in the past year… Heck, she's been through a lot in the past forty-eight hours. I have no idea how she does it, and before you ask James, no I won't be explaining what she did, that's not my secret to tell… it's hers and her family's. So, there you have it, Jane Doe is my cousin, the girl that is basically my little sister who I'd do anything for, she's my girl." Teddy finished with a goofy smile on his face.

"And she's basically like another sister for me too. I've loved her since I first met her when she was a little toddler, and yes, I've known her that long… She stayed with Andromeda Tonks a lot during the summers and other holidays, she was absolutely adorable. Me, being Teddy's best friend, knew a lot of whom her family was, what she was, but I didn't know everything until she and I became close and I became another one of her sisters. She ended up telling me everything about herself about two summers ago… Her life could rival yours Uncle Harry." Victoire said standing up and joining Teddy.

Everyone in the living room laughed, Harry just shrugged and laughed with them.

"Who is her family?" James asked, curious. Teddy glared at him and shook his head.

"That is not for me to tell. It's up to her. If she tells you anything, you're lucky. She trusts few."

"Well, she seemed to trust Harry and Albus earlier. She did ask for Uncle Harry." Rose commented. Everyone nodded in agreement, they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Of course she trusted Uncle Harry! He did save the England Wizarding World! He was her role model, he helped her stay grounded, and he was who she-" Victoire was cut off by Teddy slapping his hand over her mouth.

"Don't reveal too much Mrs. Lupin." Teddy told her in a low voice, his eyes warning her. She glared at him and he glared back, eventually it turned into a contest. Everyone seemed to get very uncomfortable, and then finally Victoire backed down and nodded her head sheepishly. He let go of her mouth and slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"Did Victoire, a Weasley by blood, my older and hot-tempered sister, just let Teddy win a fight? What the heck just happened?" Louis asked. Victoire glared at him, as did Dominique, his other older sister.

"Louis, Teddy is very protective of his little cousin, more so than any of the girls here. I know it may seem weird and crazy and it may even make some of you guys mad, but you have to understand… She's been through a lot and Teddy doesn't want to let her go through anymore, not if he can help it. Telling you guys who she is would put her and her family in jeopardy. He won because I knew he'd never back down when it comes to her." Victoire told him in a snobby voice, upset that he obviously wasn't using his brain.

"I'd rather die than betray her. I'd rather die than see her hurt." Teddy said seriously and it seemed to finally make people realize how important this girl was to him.

"So, since we don't know who her family is, is it okay to ask where her family is now?" Hermione asked. Teddy's smile slowly faded and he shared a look with Victoire.

"They don't know she's here. They probably think she's dead... actually no, they're probably doing everything in their power to find her and with her family, that's a lot of power." Teddy told them, his voice laced with a mixture of determination and sadness. Hermione was about to reply but was interrupted by the sound of three pops of apparition from outside. All adults seemed to tense before Harry sprang into action.

"Look, I know the times of war are gone for England, but in America there is a full on war and I'm scared it's been brought over to us. I want to treat this situation like we would've if there was a war going on here. Okay?" Harry asked everyone in a pleading tone. They knew he was serious, so agreed.

"Alright, all kids under seventeen go out the back! Run to Mr. Lovegoods place! Stay there unless we come to get you and only if we _come_ to get you, nothing else, understood? Louis and Rose, go with them." Harry ordered looking at the small group of kids who were nodding in affirmative. Louis, Lucy, Lily, Rose and Hugo all left as Harry gave orders to those remaining, "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, James, and Albus are with me up front, everyone else group up according to skill, the best skilled need to be closest to the front lines. Victoire and Teddy, go home and don't argue with me. My grandchild will not be harmed in this. Leave. _Now_ . Everyone else let's go!" Teddy and Victoire reluctantly went to the flu and flued home, they both knew not to argue with Harry at the moment.

As everyone got to their positions Harry slowly opened up the front door.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ A feminine voice called out. Harry watched in a mixture of awe and fear as everyone's wands made their way over to the voice.

"Harry Potter. I can't even believe you were thinking about hexing us! I don't care if you're the bloody 'Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die'! You get our here this instant mister and apologize for being so rude to old friends or so help me Merlin I'll kick you little scrawny butt!" The same voice yelled at him, scolding him. Harry heard Hermione gasp from behind him, he turned around to look at her and saw that her eyes were wide and filled with tears, she also had a hand over her mouth. Ginny was deathly pale, her eyes were wide, and her breathing had become erratic.

"Hermione? Ginny? What's wrong?" Ron asked slightly worried. Hermione ignored him and pushed past the two men to get outside, Ginny followed her.

Harry and Ron ran out yelling their respected wife's name and everyone else followed afterwards. Boy did they see a sight when they got out.

"Draco Malfoy! You said that they'd be okay with us just 'popping in'! You lied to me! I bet you never even asked them! Did you?! Hmmm?" There was petit woman with long blonde hair standing with her hands on her hips glaring at a tall man with the same shade of blonde hair, who was currently cowering in fear. A man with brunette hair was standing a bit of a ways back, holding all their wands, he had an amused look on his face as he watched the situation.

"Emmy, I'm sorry. I didn't think they'd mind! Seriously, you'd think after not seeing you for twenty five years they'd be a bit more excited to see you… sorry, Emmy. I bet they'll listen rationally now that you have their wands…" Draco trailed off lost with words to really say.

"Draco, Amelia, calm down. I understand that emotions are high, especially since we just lost her, but seriously, you two are acting like children now. We came here to ask Harry for help, he'll probably know what to do about the situation and how to deal with the fact that she is missing. Now, look at each other say you love one another and hug. Now."

Draco and Amelia grumbled but did it anyway.

"Happy Isaac? Now, I told Harry to get his scrawny butt out here. Did he follow my directions or were they too complicated for his tiny brain?" Amelia said turning around to look. She smiled when she saw her old friends and company standing there.

"Miss me?" She asked with a laugh. Ginny and Hermione's faces both paled even more.

"But… Your-you're de-dead." Ginny mumbled.

Amelia's face grew red she turned to Draco and shirked, "_Dead?!_"

Draco's face paled and put his hands up in surrender, cowering, once again.

"Now, Emmy…" He started.

"Don't _Emmy_ me, Draco! Care to explain why they think I'm _dead_?!"

Draco sighed and shook his head.

"I had to let them believe you were dead! They would've gone looking for you if I hadn't! I had to do everything I could to make sure you stayed safe! That meant that Voldemort had to think you were dead!" Draco shouted at her. Emmy continued to glare at him and Isaac looked amused, he was counting the number of wands and seemed surprised by how many there were.

"Amelia, Draco, look how many wands that are here! Seventeen at least! It seems that the Wesley's have been reproducing like rabbits!" Isaac said laughing. Amelia and Draco stopped arguing and both glared at Isaac.

"Not the time Isaac! I was just yelling at my dear brother here! Interrupt some other time!" Amelia yelled; her anger now turned to her husband. Draco grinned, happy that she wasn't focused on him anymore.

"Wipe that stupid grin of your face Draco Malfoy. I'm not finished with you yet." Amelia said, not even looking at him. Draco gulped and slowly moved away. Amelia waved her hand and Draco became glued to the spot.

"Don't even think about running away. You dug your grave. Lay in it." She said, still glaring at Isaac. Isaac rolled his eyes and waved his wand, causing Draco to become unstuck. Isaac walked toward Amelia and wrapped his arms around her, burrowing his head in her hair.

"You wouldn't do anything to me Ems. Not now, at least. I know you're worried and you miss her. I'm really worried too. It's not just you. She's my little girl too." He whispered to her so that only she heard. Amelia burrowed her head in his chest and nodded, as she started to sob again. Isaac just held her tight to him and comforted her.

Everyone looked on in confusion and worry, Draco looked on with worry and sadness, his own small set of tears slowly making their way down his face. Hermione and Ginny immediately went to him and pulled him in a hug, letting him cry in their arms. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, asking them to do something. Harry just shrugged his shoulders, deciding to just let them cry it out.

Eventually everyone's tears subsided and Draco was conversing with Hermione and Ginny, and Isaac and Amelia were talking, acting like they were in their own little world.

Finally, a throat cleared behind them and they turned around. Standing there with a small smile was Harry.

"Amelia, not that I'm not happy you're back, because trust me when I say that we are all happy you are back, why are you here? Actually, why are you here in tears?" Harry asked softly, trying not to sound harsh or rude. Amelia smiled lightly at him.

"I owe you an explanation, Harry. I owe all you an explanation. Maybe if we go inside I can explain?" Amelia asked, her voice rough. Harry nodded and turned to Isaac.

"Can I have my wand?" He asked. Isaac nodded and waved his own wand, sending everyone's wands back to their owners. Harry then pointed his wand at Amelia. Everyone else tried to protest but he ignored them all.

"Who was the first person you kissed and why did it happen?" He asked her, wand trained on her, ready to stun her if needed. Ron and George seemed to understand what he was doing and pointed their wands at Draco and Isaac. Amelia rolled her eyes before smirking.

"You. You were my first kiss and I was yours. We didn't know what to even do, so we decided to get it over with and it was awkward and horrible. Sorry Harry, but I prefer my husband over you." She answered while giving him a cheeky wink and smile. Harry blushed and laughed.

"Trust me, I prefer Ginny over you any day." He quipped back, pulling his wife into her arms. Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So, Amelia Malfoy got my husbands first kiss. I always wondered who did and he'd never tell me." Ginny said with a smile, joking. Amelia laughed and nodded her head.

"Speaking of Amelia, 'The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die?' 'Tiny brain?' 'Little Scrawny Butt?'… I happen to have a very nice full butt, thank you very much and I know Ginny loves it."

"Ugh! Dad, no one needs to know that!" A voice shouted from behind him. Everyone laughed at that.

"You've always seemed a little slow Harry. I was just voicing a simple fact." Amelia innocently said. Ginny and Hermione both laughed.

"Finally, someone who agrees with us." Ginny said dryly walking up to Amelia and giving her a hug. Hermione ran up to the two and tackled them in a hug.

"I've missed you Ems! We all have! Where've you been?!" Hermione exclaimed. Amelia smiled and broke away from the hug.

"I've been in America, Georgia specifically. That's where I met Isaac, so we decided to settle down there and raise a family. It's been crazy, let me tell ya."

"I bet. What's this I hear of a war going on over there? I've heard that it's almost as bad a Voldemorts' War here. Must be crazy with that going on." Harry said to them.

"It's been worse actually. Especially for my family. That's why we're here actually. We just had our final battle today, it's over and the stupid wizard is gone… but so is our daughter. She… She did a lot to defeat him." There were many shocked gasps throughout the group. Hermione and Ginny stepped back in shock.

"What do you mean worse?" Ron asked in astonishment.

"She's gone?" Hermione asked in worry.

"Defeated Jerome Romalde?" Harry asked sadly, he knew what it felt like to do something that was good yet know you killed someone.

Isaac nodded, deciding to step in, "The answer is yes to all of your questions. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you know about the war and what his name is, despite the fact that we did all we could to keep it from you." Harry looked confused, but nodded.

"I figured someone was trying to keep it from me, I just found out about it a couple of days ago, we decided to not do anything about it until we got more information, but we never did. My question is, why keep it from me?"

A silent conversation seemed to pass between Draco, Isaac, and Amelia before Isaac looked at him and replied, "You always had the hero complex, Harry. All you Potters do apparently, from what I've heard from my nephew Scorpious. If you knew, you'd come straight over, trying to help, when really you'd just cause more chaos. There was nothing you could've done and the fight rested on someone else's shoulders, my daughters." Harry nodded.

"I don't like it, but I understand." Harry told them. Draco scoffed.

"Trust me, Potter, I didn't like it either. The fact that my niece was out there fighting and in the middle of all this mess wasn't very easy to deal with. I tried all I could to support and help her, but she's never taken to help very well." Draco told Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and told him, "My names Harry, Draco. No more stupid 'Potter' nonsense. I thought we got over this a long time ago." Draco smiled sheepishly.

"Old habits die hard?" He offered as an excuse. Amelia scoffed and rolled her eyes, she smacked the back of Draco's head.

"Maybe we should take the rest of this conversation inside?" Hermione offered, obviously having questions and wanting answers, but remembering hospitality. Amelia smiled and nodded thankfully.

"I agree. I would ask you to show the way, but I remember this place quite well. So, let's go." Amelia said, passing everybody.

Isaac smiled as he watched her go, "I should probably apologize for her behavior, but knowing that you knew her when she was a teenager and the fact that she hasn't changed, I don't think an apology is necessary. You know how she is." He explained deciding to walk after everyone else. Harry nodded his head, along with Ron and they walked with Draco and Isaac.

"We got daily threats toward our family jewels from her when we were at Hogwarts. I think she's calmed down a bit. Normally she would've hexed Draco on the spot, not just sticking his where he was." Ron replied with a goofy smile, remembering the old days and the fun they had. Isaac just laughed and Draco frowned.

"No, she'd still normally hex me, she's just stressed over everything that's happened in the past forty-eight hours and the fact that Bailey's missing." Draco said somberly. Harry, Ron, and Isaac all burst out laughing at his expression. Draco glared and pushed ahead of them into the house. The three men shrugged and followed him inside.

The one thing that slipped everybody's mind was the young girl currently sitting in St. Mungo's, glowing once again and this time calling out for Albus Potter, begging him to help her.


	6. Introductions and Information

Characters:

Ron Weasley  
Alive  
45  
Spouse- Hermione Weasley  
Auror

Rose Weasley  
Alive  
20  
Fiancé- Scorpious Malfoy  
Unspeakable

Scorpious Malfoy  
Alive  
20  
Fiancé- Rose Weasley  
Business partner, Malfoy Ind

Bill Weasley  
Alive  
54  
Spouse- Fluer Weasley  
Curse Breaker

Fluer Weasley, née Delacour  
Alive  
48  
Spouse- Bill Weasley  
Stay-at-home mom

Dominique Weasley  
Alive  
23  
Boyfriend- Frank Longbottom  
Owns boutique in Hogsmede

Hugo Weasley  
Alive  
16  
Single  
Hogwarts, 6th year, Hufflepuff

George Weasley  
Alive  
47  
Spouse- Angelina Weasley  
CEO, WWW

Angelina Weasley, née Johnson  
Alive  
47  
Spouse- George Weasley  
Retired Professional Quid. Player

Roxanne Weasley  
Alive  
22  
Boyfriend- Cedric Henson  
Gringotts

Percy Weasley  
Alive  
49  
Spouse- Penelope Weasley  
Deputy Minister

Penelope Weasley, née Clearwater  
Alive  
49  
Spouse- Percy Weasley  
Deputy Headmistress

Molly Weasley II  
Alive  
21  
Daughter  
Single  
Healer

Lucy Weasley  
Alive  
16  
Boyfriend- Lysander Scamander  
Hogwarts, 6th year, Ravenclaw

Charlie Weasley  
Alive  
52  
Single  
Dragon Tamer

Daniel Henson  
Alive  
47  
Spouse- Cho Henson  
Cousin/Brother of Isaac H.  
Minister of Magic

Cho Henson, née Chang  
Alive  
45  
Spouse- Daniel Henson

* * *

Teddy was pacing back and forth, waiting to hear news from Harry and the others. Victotire was sitting on the couch, one hand resting on her big belly and another holding a glass of virgin-butterbeer she was sipping on, she was watching Teddy pace, amused by his worry.

"Teddy, babe, they're fine. You have to know that. I have full confidence in our family. They're probably interrogating whoever it was and waiting until the ministry deals with them before they come to get us." Victoire said soothingly, grabbing his hand as he walked close to the couch and pulling him down next to her. Teddy sighed and gathered his wife in his arms.

"You're probably right, Torie. I'm just worried I guess." He said.

Victoire pulled back a little and looked at him.

"Probably right?" she asked in interest. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, his mind completely forgetting about what was going on at the Burrow.

*The Burrow*

"So, mind introducing us to your kids?" Amelia asked as she settled down into a loveseat with Isaac.

Ron suddenly jumped up, "The kids!" He screamed. Suddenly he disappeared.

Amelia looked shocked for a moment before turning to Hermione and Ginny who were laughing, "Sorry. Harry went into war mode when we heard you apparate here and sent the kids down to Mr. Lovegoods, remember Luna's dad? Well, anyway he told them not to come back until someone came to get them, so that's where Ron just went." Ginny explained in laughter. Amelia burst out laughing.

"You thought we were a threat?" Draco asked incredulously, looking at Harry.

Harry blushed and nodded before replying, "I've been on edge since I've heard about the war going on in America. Terrified it would be brought here to England, so I snapped into action when you suddenly appeared." Draco seemed to think about what he said before nodding and looking at Amelia who still hasn't stopped laughing.

"It's honestly not funny, Amelia. You should stop laughing before you pass out with lack of air." Draco told her.

Amelia slapped her knee before getting out a full sentence, "It's just so Harry! Honestly! Has anything changed since the war has ended?" Everyone laughed at her reaction, realizing it was pretty funny. Suddenly there was several pops of apparation and several new people appeared in the room. Two redheaded children landed on top of each other, a boy and a girl.

"For Merlin's sake Hugo! Ge'off!" The girl yelled at the boy lying on top of her.

"Sorry Rose." He said as he scrambled off her, his ears the color of his ears.

"Honestly, I thought you'd do okay apparating us this time, but apparently I should've known dad wouldn't teach you as well as mom." Rose admonished him while standing up and brushing of any dirt from her jeans and shirt. A laugh came from Amelia, who was behind Rose. Rose stiffened and slowly turned around, eyes wide as she took in the three new faces, one of which was her fiancés father.

"Oh, Ron, Hermione, I know these two have to be yours. They're too much alike you that it'd be impossible for them not to be. Hell dear, Rose is it? I'm Amelia Malofy." She said while standing up and pulling the girl into a hug. Rose was still frozen, but hugged the woman back after she heard her name; she was once the best friend to her Aunt Ginny and was really close with her parents and Uncle Harry. They both pulled back and let go, Rose froze when her eyes met Amelia's, they were the same purple color as their Jane Doe. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by her mother's voice.

"Be careful what you say Rose, darling. Why don't you go flu Scorpious and let him know his family is here." Hermione told her daughter. Rose nodded before walking out of the living room to use the flu in the newly added flu in the kitchen instead.

"Oh, she looks so much like you Hermione! And she acts just like you too! You're so lucky to have an amazing little girl." Amelia gushed. Hermione laughed at her friend and pulled Hugo over to her, hugging her son.

"You say that because you didn't raise her. She has the Granger and Weasley temper combined, quite a handful really. I feel sorry for Scorpious sometimes." Hermione said.

Ron nodded his head fast, "Yeah, that Granger temper is nasty." He said quickly. Hermione glared at him and smacked the back of his head.

"You love me and you know it." She told him, daring him to say otherwise. Ron cowered a little bit, nodding his head franticly in agreement. Hermione smiled before pulling Hugo to Amelia.

"This is my son Hugo. Hugo, this is my old friend Amelia, Scorpious' Aunt, her husband Isaac, and you know Draco." She said as she pointed to each person respectfully. Hugo nodded and shook each hand, except Amelia, who insisted on a hug.

George decided to introduce his wife and kids then.

"Hello, Amelia. I'm not sure if you remember me…" He trailed off, not sure what to say. Amelia simply smile.

"George, how could I ever forget you? You're my favorite twin!" She told him sincerely.

George smiled and continued, "These are my kids, twins actually, Roxanne and Fred." He pointed to each kid. Roxanne smiled and waved. Fred winked cheekily and smiled at her, causing Amelia to laugh. Amelia remembered his namesake and knew something must've happened to him, but decided against asking at the moment.

Percy stepped up and introduced her to Molly, Lucy, and his wife Penelope.

Bill introduced her to Dominique, Louis, and Fleur, though Amelia acted as if she knew them all ready, which seemed kinda odd.

Harry and Ginny were about to introduce there kid, but were interrupted.

Suddenly someone appeared out of nowhere, attacking both Amelia and Isaac in a hug.

"Aunt Mia! Uncle Isaac! Why are you here?! I've missed you!" He yelled, though it was muffled a bit by the two adults. They both laughed, hugging him back.

"Calm down Scorp, you're going to strangle them." Draco said, laughing at his sons antics. Scorpious pulled back grinning sheepishly before looking around, the turning back to his family, a confused look on his face.

"Where's Bailey?" He asked. Hermione and Isaac shared a worried look; Scorpious saw it and felt his stomach drop.

"Dad, Aunt Mia, where's Bailey? What happened to her? Where are Michael and Masey too? Answer me!" He demanded, his voice breaking at the end. Amelia smiled sadly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Scorp, come here." She said softly, pulling her to him and letting him sit where she was sitting. She kneeled in front of him, taking both of his hands.

"Scorpious. You know the war that's been going on?" She paused waiting for his nod of confirmation.

"Well, sweetheart, Masey is in the hospital over in America, she got hurt, bad. She'll be okay though, expected to be out in a few weeks. Her boyfriend Justin is staying with her. Michael is at home with his wife and kids at the moment, he hasn't been able to see them for months." She told him sadly. He nodded, tears in his eyes, he cleared his throat.

"What about Bailey?" He asked, scared for the answer.

Isaac put his arm around his nephew and shook his head sadly, "She's gone Scorpious. We don't know here she is or if she's alive. All we know is she disappeared before our eyes. She defeated him, you know? She finally ended it all, but then she disappeared and we have no idea why or where." Scorpious put his head in his hands, tears finally making their way out. His body shook with silent sobs. Amelia rubbed his knee sympathetically and Isaac kept his arm around his nephew, offering support.

"I think I know where she might be." A small voice spoke above the noise in the room. Everyone froze and looked at the girl who had spoken. It was Rose Weasley. Scorpious looked at her hopefully, not caring that the evidence of tears were showing on his face.

"I'm an Unspeakable. I'm normally called into cases like this, but a girl showed up unexpectedly today at St. Mungo's. She was dirty and looked like she'd just been through a war. She has this shield around her that supposedly no one's been able to get through except Albus, Teddy, and Victoire. She has your eyes Amelia." Rose spoke, looking directly into Amelia's eyes.

Amelia gasped before looking at Hermione, "You knew about this didn't you?" She asked with a hollow voice. Hermione nodded sadly.

"I didn't want to tell you and give you false hope; beside the girl is Teddy's cousin. I didn't know you were related to Teddy." Hermione explained. Amelia nodded her head, before turning back to Scorpious who wasn't looking at her but at someone else.

Amelia followed his line of sight and saw a boy with messy black hair and Emerald Green eyes.

"You must be Harry's son." She said softly, looking directly at him. He swallowed and nodded his head, temporally taking his eyes off of Scorpious.

"Yes ma'am. Albus Severus Potter." He told her.

Her eyes widened, "Albus… Albus Dumbledore. Of course you'd name you son after him Harry. Severus, though? Who'd ever think you'd become fond of my uncle? When you'd become buddy-buddy with him? Better yet, how'd you even know he was alive?" She asked Harry confused

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Uncle?!" Ron bellowed, shocked.

"Alive?" Harry and Albus yelled at the same time.

Amelia rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, he's been alive this whole time. He escaped after Voldemort thought he was dead and found my family and I. Mom nursed him back to health, with him being her brother and all. I guess you didn't he was alive. Oh well, it's time he stopped hiding anyway." Amelia told them in an annoyed voice.

Harry nodded his head and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's good. After everything he's done fore Harry and all of us, he deserves a proper thank you." Hermione said. Everyone nodded in agreement, most still too shocked to speak.

"So… You're Albus?" Isaac asked, speaking up for the first time in a while. Albus slowly nodded, not exactly sure what to expect.

Isaac slowly stood up and pulled Amelia into his arms.

"Mind explaining how you got though the barrier to our daughter when my wife and I couldn't?" He asked coldly. Albus paled a little, looking around the room, looking for a way to escape. Scorpious appeared behind him, a scary look on his face.

"Don't even think about it Albus. Best mate or not, that's my cousin and I want to know what's going on." Scorpious told him, crossing his arms. Albus sighed before turning back to the couple.

Rubbing the back of his neck he spoke up, "I'm not sure how, honestly. All I know what that she was crying and kept saying that he's gone. She said my name once, without even knowing I was there. It was enough for me to run to her and take her to a hospital room. I told her she'd be okay and that I'd take care of her. She fell asleep after we gave her a Sleep Draught. I tried to stay but Hermione told me to go home and rest, I wasn't about to even try to argue with her, especially since it was Dad's birthday, so I did."

Isaac nodded and then asked, "Where are Victoire and Teddy? I'd love to ask my nephew how he even knew she was there. What she told him."

Harry suddenly stood up quick and smacked his forehead before making a patronus, "Teddy, come back. Everything is fine. Bailey's parents are here. They want to talk to you and Victoire." The Patronus floated away, towards the turquoise haired boy across the country.

Amelia looked at Harry and smiled, "I'm sorry all this had to happen on your birthday. Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry laughed and smiled back at her, "It's okay Amelia, really. I'm just glad to have you back." Harry got up and hugged the small woman. Amelia smiled and hugged him back.

"Aunt Mia? Uncle Isaac? What are you doing here?" A voice asked for the door. Everyone turned to see Teddy and a very pregnant Victoire standing there. Amelia squealed and ran toward Victoire, pulling her into a hug and putting a hand on her stomach.

"How's my great-nephew doing?" Amelia asked a smiling Victoire.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" Teddy asked.

Victoire and Amelia looked at him and both replied, "It's a mom thing." They looked back at each other and laughed. Teddy rolled his eyes at his wife and his aunt.

Pulling Amelia into a hug he asked, "Have you seen her?" Amelia pulled back and shook her head.

"Not yet. We just found out she's been here and that the only people to get to her were you, Torie, and Albus. We're still confused on the Albus part and how she even got here. You two talked to her, so we figured you'd have answers." Amelia told him, leading the both further into the living room.

"James, move so Victoire can sit down." Amelia told him. He looked at her in surprise.

"How do you even know who I am?" He asked in shock. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"You have your father's hair, your mother's eyes, and there are only two boys in your family. I've already met Albus, so that leaves you." She explained, waiting for him to stand up. James just sighed and stood up, letting Victoire have his seat.

"Glad to know you've learned about not arguing with the woman we know, James." Teddy told him, clapping him on the back. James grumbled before setting himself on the floor in between Cassidy's legs. She just laughed at him and started to run her hands through his hair. He sighed happily and leaned his head on her knee. Amelia smiled at the couple, knowing they must've been married by the rings on their fingers.

"So, Teddy. Explain. Now." Isaac said as he pulled his wife onto his lap. Amelia nodded her head and laughed as Scorpious did the same thing to Rose, who was glaring at him, but sighed and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest after he gave her the puppy dog eyes. Everyone looked at Teddy, waiting for him to begin; Teddy was finding himself in this situation too often for his liking.

"Okay, so I went to St. Mungo's to ask Molly a question about Victoire. She wanted to go shopping and I didn't think it'd be okay with her as far along as she is. Well, imagine my surprise when I walked into a room and see Bailey laying on the bed glaring at Molly and Louis as they kept throwing spells at her barrier shield thing. I was really worried because she looked so bad Aunt Mia… You have no idea. I panicked and just ran straight to her. I was by her bed with her in my arms in a second. I'm not sure what happened, just that the whole time I kept thinking that I needed to be with her and make sure she was safe. I needed my little sister. She was so happy to see me and I asked her what she was doing here. She said she didn't know. All she knew was that after she defeated Romalde she felt as if life was collapsing on her. It was as if all happiness left her and she just felt dread. Apparently she just kept thinking about her soul mate, about how happy she was going to be when she met him and that she needed to just meet him and he'd be there for her. She kept thinking of home and how she just wanted to be the one place that always felt like home to her, England. I can't tell you everything because she made me promise to keep it a secret, but she showed up here because her soul mate is here and this is and has always been home to her." Teddy paused for a moment, thinking, before continuing.

"Aunt Mia, I'm not sure how she got here, just that she did. She was really happy to see Victoire and she even told us the sex of the baby… though I still have my hopes that it's a girl. She started to magically heal herself with me being with her, which was weird at first, but I think it's that fact that we're both metamorphagous'. Anyways, she apparently asked for Uncle Harry because, you know, she looked up to him her whole life, tried her best to live a humble life even though she was a Seer and it was up to her to save, not only the American Wizarding World, but every Wizarding World out there! I would tell you to go see her, but I don't think she wants you to. There's something she isn't telling me, I can tell, I just don't know what, but it's serious." Teddy finished, looking at his Aunt and Uncle, waiting for their response.

Amelia sighed and leaned against Isaac.

"I know she hasn't been honest with us about everything. I think she knows something about the ultimate demise of Romalde and that's how she did it. I'm worried though, I'm scared she got herself into a situation that her mother and I won't be able to help her out of." Isaac said as he stroked his wife's arm. Teddy sighed and nodded, sitting down between Victoire's legs like James had done with Cassidy earlier.

Everyone was just sitting in silence, thinking about what has been discussed so far tonight and what to do about it. The noise of the flu went off, causing everyone to jump in surprise. An Asian woman with long black hair came bursting into the room. Hermione, Louis, Molly, and Albus all jumped up.

"Cho? What is it? What happened?" Hermione asked frantically.

"It's Bai-the Jane Doe. She's started glowing again and screaming. She keeps screaming Albus' named and begging for him to help her. I didn't know what else to do but come here and tell you." Cho Henson told Hermione frantically looking at Albus. Albus paled before looking at Hermione.

"Aunt Hermione, what do you think is happening?" He asked her scared.

Hermione just sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know Albus, but we need to go and we need to go now." She looked at everyone else and said, "You all can come too, but you'll have to wait in a private waiting room. Cho will get you situated, okay Cho? Let's go, Albus, Molly, Louis." Hermione rushed to the flu, the other three Healers following her.

Cho turned around to look at everybody. "Oh, hello Isaac and Amelia. I knew you'd come eventually. I was just about to contact you if you didn't show up within the hour. Before you ask, I didn't contact you at first because I knew that it was too dangerous, I had no idea what was going on with war and Daniel told me not to do anything until he found out what was going on from Maria." Cho told them, daring them to even question her explanation.

"Excuse me, but exactly how do you know each other?" Harry spoke up, curious and confused.

Isaac smiled before answering Harry's question, "Cho is my cousin-in-law… Well, more like sister-in-law, really. She married my cousin/brother Daniel. I moved in with Maria and her family after my dad died and mom couldn't take care of me. I introduce Cho and Daniel and they married soon after, then she took off with my brother to England and they've been here for a while, though we visit each other quite often, well except for the past two years. It has been really hard to find time with the war going on and Bailey's role in it." Isaac gave Cho a hug and kissed her forehead. Cho smiled, kissed his cheek, and hugged him back.

"Perfect brother-in-law if you ask me." She said before rushing over to Amelia and hugging her too.

"Well, let's get going. We have a special waiting room just for the Weasley and Potter family in every wing, considering how often someone from your bunch is in the hospital." Cho said, heading to the flu in the living room.

"We've decided to be called 'The Wotters' since it's a hassle to say Weasley and Potter." Fred said as they all followed Cho's lead. Rose laughed and looked at Fred.

"You mean you, James, and Louis have all decided to give our family that awful nickname." Rose said sarcastically. Cho laughed at them.

"I don't know Rose. I kinda like it. Especially since my son will hopefully be part of the 'The Wotters' someday soon." Cho said pointedly, looking at Roxanne who just blushed and smiled at her long-time boyfriend's mom. Everyone laughed before one-by-one fluing to St. Mungo's.


	7. The Sacre

Bailey Henson has never felt so much pain. Not even when Romalde had captured her and tortured her over a year ago. She felt like her heart was being ripped apart, and she had this agony in her head and chest, she felt so depressed and the only thing that seemed like the light at the end of this dark long tunnel was the name _Albus_. She remembered thinking about her soul mate after she defeated Romalde and the name _Albus_ popping into her head, though the only other time she ever heard it was when her mom would tell her stories of Hogwarts with 'Albus Dumbledore' and she was sure that her soul mate wasn't some dead old guy who defeated a Dark Lord many years ago. She felt at ease when she met Albus Potter, like her whole world was okay once again, but then she woke up as soon as he left, like she knew he was gone, even though they gave her a sleeping draught. She remembered feeling like her world was about to crash into her again and being upset at the two Weasleys trying to get through her barrier, she knew they were Weasleys because of the hair.

When Teddy showed up life once again lightened up, but she still felt that same feeling of impending doom and she hated it. She knew at this moment that she needed Albus Potter here, right now, to help her. She had no idea how he was suppose to help her; all she knew was that she needed him. She kept yelling for him in her head, screaming for him to help her. She couldn't quite think straight and those were the only things able to make it out coherently in her head.

Pain again shot through her body and she let out a horrifying scream. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She needed it to stop. She begged for it to stop. "Albus!... Help!... Help me!... Albus!" She screamed. She felt the world crashing in on her and the darkness becoming heavier. Someone was calling her name, telling her to come to them. She stopped screaming and looked at the person, she has fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, she was sweet looking and she reminded Bailey of an Angel. Bailey smiled at the lady and felt all of her pain go away.

"Bailey, you've been so strong. You've fought so hard. But, you need to keep fighting. There are people waiting for you on the other side. People who love you and need you, they wouldn't be able to go without you. There's a boy there who needs you the most, though at the moment he doesn't fully realize it. You need him too. Go towards the dark, Bailey. I know it hurts, but trust me. Go." The lady told her with a sad smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

Bailey didn't want to. She didn't want to go toward the dark and all the pain, but she knew she had to. This lady seemed like someone she could trust, someone she should be with in the real world, but for some reason wasn't.

"Before I go, who are you?" Bailey asked the lady.

"Lily Potter." The lady told her. Bailey's eyes widened.

"As in Harry Potter's mom?" She asked Lily.

Lily nodded sadly, "Yes, I'm Lily Evans-Potter. You need to go to the dark now, if you don't do it now, I'm afraid you'll do what I did and leave everyone you love. Go. Now, please." Lily pleaded with Bailey. Bailey nodded and hugged Lily before heading back toward the dark. She felt the pain again and she started to scream as it got worse, but she kept walking, she kept going to those she loved.

*In Reality*

The moment Albus appeared in St. Mungo's, he stepped out of the flu. He saw Hermione running to Bailey's room and he ran after her. As he got closer he could hear her screams and he stopped, froze to the spot. He couldn't even process what was going through his head at the moment. The one thought that was most prominent was the fact that she was alone. "Albus!" He heard her scream and it snapped him back into action. He sprinted to her door but by the time he made it her screams had stopped altogether and she wasn't moving. It worried him, a lot. He ran to her, but was surprisingly stopped by the barrier surrounding her. She slowly started to turn a bluish color and he became scared, really scared.

"Bailey! Bailey! No! Aunt 'Mione! Do something!" Albus screamed, banging and pushing on the barrier hysterically, tears were flowing down his face. He needed to get to her and he couldn't. She was shutting him out and she needed him.

Hermione just stood there, with Louis and Molly, not sure what to do, not that they could do anything. Albus slowly slid down onto the floor, his back against the barrier and his head in his hands. He was sobbing hysterically; scared for this girl he barely knew but cared for deeply. He felt his whole world crashing in; he thought he was too late. This girl relied on him, wanted him to save her and he was too late. Suddenly he heard screaming again and he jumped up turning around to see her trashing and screaming again, getting more frantic by the second. Albus ran forward to her, this time getting through the barrier and taking the girl in his arms, sitting on the bed.

"Bailey. Bailey, you're okay. Shhh, I'm here. You're okay. I promise no one will hurt you anymore. I am here." Albus kept saying, hoping to get through to her, though it wasn't hard because as soon as he picked her up she stopped screaming, but she'd still whimper and thrash around a little. Albus held her closer and kissed her forehead, begging her to wake up and see that she was okay and that he was here for her.

Suddenly she stopped whimpering and trashing, she looked as if she was just sleeping. She snuggled up to him and laid them both down on the bed, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder and cuddle up against his body. He looked down at her and saw how peaceful she looked compared to just a minute earlier. He slowly stroked her arm with one hand while wrapping his other arm around her. He hummed slightly and smiled when he saw he smile a little smile before snuggling closer and sighing.

Albus looked up when he heard a thunk. He saw Louis sprawled on the ground inside the area that was once blocked off by the barrier. Molly and Hermione were laughing at Louis and Albus could hear the laughter. Albus smiled at this because that meant that the barrier was gone. He looked back down at the girl in his arms, she seemed so content and he felt no need to leave, just a strong need to stay.

Albus looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Hermione smiled at him, grinning actually.

"I have no idea what you did Albus, but I think you just saved her life. You're this girl's hero." Hermione told him softly. Albus smiled and looked back down at Bailey.

"I don't know why Aunt 'Mione, but I feel a draw to her. Like I've been suppose to have her in my arms this whole time. I feel like I… Like I… I don't know, just that this is right. I never want her to leave." Albus said, grinning goofily at the end. Hermione smiled sadly and nodded her head slowly.

"Albus, you don't have to leave her, ever. I promise you we'll figure this out and get her better again. Just stay with her for now, okay? She turns a whole one-eighty when you're around. Do you care if I run some tests?" She asked him softly. Albus nodded and tightened his hold on Bailey as she whimpered a bit. Hermione took out her wand and started to cast a series of diagnostic spells. She gasped when she got the results of the last one. Her eyes filled with tears, but she turned around so her back was to Albus before he could see. Instead, she came face to face with Molly and Louis who both had tears in their eyes and Louis was holding onto Molly.

"What are we going to do?" Louis asked with a broken voice. Hermione just shook her head and motioned for the door. The three walked out of the room and into the corridor.

"Her heart is literally breaking Aunt Hermione. There has to be something we can do." Molly pleaded her voice hysterical. Hermione smiled sadly.

"You both know there is nothing we can do. We can research it and see, but there may be nothing we can do… At least nothing medically." Hermione told them sadly.

"What if there was something that wasn't medical that we could do? Like the opposite of a broken heart? What if her heart was healed with love?" Louis asked as he hugged Molly who had started to cry. Molly pulled back a little.

"Not just any type of love but true love. What if we found Bailey's soul mate? Teddy said that he was here in England! We could find him, it can't be that hard!" Molly exclaimed, happy about her excellent idea.

"Molly, as great an idea as that is, how are we supposed to find him? There a couple billion people here in England… it'll take a few lifetimes to find him." Louis said, being the logical one. Molly glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Always have to shoot down everything, don't you Louis?" Molly mumbled, upset. Hermione shook her head amused.

"Well, let's get Teddy out here and we'll ask him if he knows anything about this particular subject." Hermione said, starting to walk down the corridor toward the waiting room dedicated to her family specifically.

As soon as she entered everybody stood up, they all looked at each other an eventually the only ones left standing were Amelia, Isaac, Draco, Scorpious, and Teddy.

"Teddy, will you come with me please?" Hermione said before swiftly leaving the room, not even bothering to see if he was following. She eventually came to her office and sat down at her desk, Teddy came in after her and took the seat opposite her.

"Is she okay?" Teddy asked nervously.

"Teddy… I'm not going to beat around the bush and put it to you straight. Bailey is dying and the only way to save her may be with information that you have." Hermione told him. Teddy paled and he looked at his aunt, scared.

"What do you need to know?" He asked her nervously.

"Teddy, I know this is hard, but her life depends on it. You need to tell me who her soul mate is, because I know you know. I'm not stupid. If it's who I think it is, life will be fine, for now, but if it's not, she'll die in a matter of days." She told him flatly. Teddy's eyes widened and he gulped.

"It's not that easy Aunt Hermione… I made a promise to Bailey." Teddy tried to explain. Hermione glared at him.

"At the moment my name is Healer Weasley and I am looking out for a patient who is dying in there because her heart is literally breaking and there is nothing we can do but try to reverse the effects by bringing true love into her life. If she doesn't have her soul mate by her side in the next few hours that girl is as good as gone. So you listen to here to me Teddy Lupin, you are going to tell me who Bailey Henson's soul mate is before the minute is up or you will have to face the wrath of two very upset, hormonal, pregnant woman. You hear me? I will get Victoire in here, along with Hannah Henson in here in five minutes. You know how Hannah is when she's is upset normally, try when she's upset during a pregnancy and when it has to do with her cousin. You have sixty seconds to tell me James. Sixty second starting now." Hermione told him, swishing her wand and a timer appearing in the air, counting down from sixty.

Teddy gulped, he knew he basically had no choice and it would save Bailey's life. Merlin, he hated Weasley woman and their horrible tempers. Bailey may be mad at him, but she wouldn't have a chance to be mad at him if he didn't tell.

"I've decided I'd rather have an angry Bailey with me than a dead Bailey not with me." Teddy said softly, his voice full of emotion. Hermione nodded expectantly.

"Good, I'm glad you're using your brain Teddy. Now, tell me, who is it?" She asked him… more like demanded.

Teddy sighed before stating the name that would forever be a light in Bailey's world.

"Albus Severus Potter. That's who her soul mate is. Bailey doesn't ralize it yet, but I did as soon as she told me it was his name she kept repeating over and over in her head when she ended up here, in St. Mungo's, in the same exact room Albus was in at the time. It's Albus and he sure as heck better be able to save my little Bailey." Teddy said with a threat on the edge of his voice.

Hermione smiled at him, "I figured as such. Thanks for confirming my thoughts Teddy! Take a few minutes to process what I've told you about Bailey and then head back to the waiting room. Tell no one about what's going on, actually tell Torie, she'll help you keep your mouth shut." With that Hermione left the room, leaving the door open only a crack. Teddy leaned back a sighed; he prayed to Merlin his adopted little sister would be okay.


	8. Bailey Awakens

Characters:

Michael Henson-  
Alive  
25  
Spouse- Chelsea Henson  
Kids- 1) Mia Henson  
2) Mya Henson  
3) Jacob Henson II  
Auror  
Chelsea Henson, née Smith  
Alive  
26  
Spouse- Michael Henson  
Kids- 1) Mia Henson, 6  
2) Mya Henson,6  
3) Jacob Henson II, 3  
Charms Professor  
Mason Henson  
Deceased  
Died when 20, would be 22  
Twin Sister- Masey Henson  
Bookstore worker  
Masey Henson  
Alive  
22  
Fiancé- Justin  
Twin Brother- Mason Henson  
Unspeakable

* * *

Teddy walked back into the Wotters' waiting room, expecting to be bombarded with questions as soon as he stepped into the room. He wasn't let down. Amelia immediately went up to him and grabbed him in a hug.

"What'd Hermione want?" She asked him, her voice expressing so much want.

Teddy sighed and shook his head, "I can't say Aunt Emmy. All I can say if Bailey will be okay if all goes to plan. I'll admit it's an iffy plan, but I put my full trust into the people involved." Teddy told her and the rest of the room. Scorpious sighed and stood up from his seat with Rose. She still held onto his hand, even though it was an awkward position.

"We've been thinking about postponing the wedding. Rose and I've talked about it and we both agree that with everything going on, it seems like the best idea." Scorpious announced. Amelia looked at her nephew and glared.

"I do not think so. You will have your wedding in two weeks, Scorpious Malfoy; I don't care if I have to drag you down the aisle by your ear. You are getting married and will be going off on your honey moon right afterwards. If Bailey knew you were thinking about postponing it, you know she'd be a lot worse than I am right now." Amelia gave Scorpious and Rose a look, daring them to argue otherwise. Rose smiled happily and nodded, thankful that Amelia cared about them. Scorpious opened his mouth and closed it a few times, no words coming out.

"But, Aunt Ems… It's not that easy. We want Bailey to be in the wedding, now that she's back. She isn't exactly in the condition to walk down an aisle right now. It's our wedding! We decide!" Scorpious was very upset; his aunt couldn't just tell him what to do, or so he liked to think. Draco laughed at his son.

"Son, I'd rethink what you just said. Emmy is a lot scarier than all of the Weasley woman and you mother combined. She could have you hanging upside down form your undies with a simple swipe of her hand." Draco told him.

Scorpious gulped before looking back at his aunt who was glaring at him, if looks could kill, he'd be dead a million times over. Scorpious opened his mouth to reply but Hermione walked into the room then.

"Alright, Bailey is sleeping and she seems to be perfectly fine at the moment. I will let visitors come in, but only five at a time, twenty minutes at a time, and the minute it starts getting loud, I will terminate visiting rights. Albus is with her right now and will be at all times, so he isn't included in the five. I suggest Amelia, Draco, Isaac, Scorpious, and Teddy going in first. Do not wake up Bailey, she needs to rest and heal. Let's go." Hermione was in her business mode. At the moment it wasn't her family she was speaking to, but instead a family of her one of her patients. She left the room, heading to her office to do some paperwork and research. Amelia looked at Isaac and immediately walked out of the waiting room, headed to Bailey's room.

Bailey felt warmth, and it was a really good warmth. She felt arms around her and her pillow felt warmer than any pillow she's ever had. One of the arms moved and a hand was running along her arm. One of her hands was held by another hand, that didn't belong to the person in the bed with her. Voices started to make their way into her ears. She heard her name a few times and someone mentioned something about, "Bailey waking up. A week." She couldn't help but smile at the fact that whoever it was, they were worried about her. She stirred and little and moved her head, her eyes fluttered open a little, but all she saw was brightness. Groaning she burrowed her head in her abnormally warm pillow and waved her hand, turning the lights down. She opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't lying on a pillow, but a person. 'He is definitely male and toned,' Bailey thought, 'he smells really good too.' She slowly looked up and found a pair of bright emerald eyes looking at her amused. She smiled slowly, before detangling herself from his arms and sitting up.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice hoarse. She gasped and put a hand to her throat, trying to clear it, but it only making it hurt worse. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Sitting in a chair beside her, holding her hand was her mother, sleeping. Bailey smiled softly at the image of her mom so peaceful; none of them have had any peace in a long time. She heard shuffling at the end of her bed and looked toward the noise. A woman with brown curly hair was standing there along with the two Weasleys she remembered from earlier. The woman was smiling brightly at her, holding a clipboard.

"I'm Hermione Weasley, and I'm your healer. You, my dear, have been out for a week. You gave us quite a scare showing up the way you did. Albus here has been taking good care of you though." Hermione told her smiling. Bailey snapped her head up and looked at everyone confused.

"Albus?" She questioned.

Hermione and the other two Weasleys nodded their heads, Hermione motioned her head in the direction of the boy next to her, pointing him out. Bailey slowly moved her head around and looked at him, his face conveyed his nervousness as he lightly bit his lip, his eyes moving around anxiously. Albus looked anywhere but at her, trying to avoid her reaction, scared it would be anger. Bailey slowly put her hand on his cheek, making his eyes fall into place with hers. She smiled at him, amused by his anxiousness.

"Thank you." She told him sincerely, Albus' smile grew twice the size it normally was and he pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome. I'd never leave you alone." Albus told her.

Suddenly Albus felt a pull, like a memory.

"_Come on Issy!" A young Albus Potter yelled to a little girl with black hair. They were running through a field, the burrow in the background._

"_Albus Potter! You stop this instant! I'm a girl, I can't run in this dress!" She yelled back at him. Albus wrinkled his nose in disgust._

"_You aren't a girl. You're my best mate, my best mate can't be a girl." He told her defiantly, crossing his arms in a 'manly' stance. The little girl rolled her eyes at him._

"_Of course I'm a girl, Albus. I wear dresses and have long hair." She told him matter of factly._

"_Well then, you cannot be my best mate than." He told her, completely serious._

_The girls eyes weld up with tears, her lip quivering._

"_You- you… You're a meany! I hate you!" She screamed before turning around and running away from him, towards the woods._

_Albus stood there for a moment, the weight of what he just did registering in his head._

"_Issy! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" He screamed running after her. She just ran harder, crossing into the woods. A few seconds later a scream came from where she just entered, Albus felt his blood run cold._

"_Issy?! Are you okay?" He yelled, running faster. He got no response. As he got closer he heard crying and whimpering. He finally made it into the woods and saw Issy lying on the ground, her ankle twisted around a tree root, turning a horrible shade of purple._

"_Issy?" He whispered, scared. She looked at him through her teary vision._

"_It hurts. It really hurts, Albus." She sobbed, grabbing onto her ankle. He immediately moved to her and gently touched her ankle._

"_I'm going to get it out, okay? It will hurt, I'm sorry." He told her softly. She nodded her head and looked away. He gently pulled it out from under the tree root, causing a few whimpers of pain from the girl. When it was out he looked at Issy and felt so much guilt._

"_I'm so sorry Issy. It's all my fault. I shouldn't of said that." He told her remorsefully. Issy looked at him and saw him looking away, a few tears falling down his cheek. She put a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her._

"_It's okay. Thank you." She told him sincerely. He smiled and pulled her into a hug, careful not to hurt her ankle more._

"_You're welcome. I'd never leave you alone." He told her seriously, hugging her close._

Albus came back from the memory. He blinked his eyes a few times. Hermione was looking at him in concern, as was Molly and Louis.

"Issy." He whispered. His mind filled with the image as his old friend. Bailey froze in his arms before pulling back slowly. She looked him in the eyes and nodded, searching his face for a clue to what he was thinking.

"You're Issy. Issy Jacobs. You would spend the summers with Andromeda. You're my old best mate, when I was younger, before I went to Hogwarts." He said softly, finally realizing why she was so familiar. Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded frantically, happy that he finally realized.

"I'm actually Bailey Isabelle Henson, daughter to Amelia Malfoy and Isaac Henson. Granddaughter to: Andromeda Black-Tonks, Jacob Henson, Lucius Malfoy, and Annabelle Snape-Emerick. I have two siblings, and a sister-in-law. I'm an Aunt to twin girls and a rambunctious little boy. I've been dubbed as 'The American Princess' and saved the Wizarding World. I love Mac and Cheese and I'm a huge fan of Disney, even though it's completely muggle. You might not have known my real name, but you knew the real me." Amelia told Albus, her voice stronger than it was before, hoping he would be okay with this information.

Albus smiled at her before pulling her to him, to lie beside him.

"Of course I knew the real you. It'd be really hard to pretend to be a different person all together. A name is easy, a personality, not so much." He told her smiling. Bailey smiled, and snuggled into him, enjoying the warmth.

A throat cleared and they both came crashing back down into reality. Hermione was standing there confused; Molly and Louis were giving Albus a knowing smile and Bailey's mom seemed to have woken up. Bailey looked at her mom and smiled sheepishly, while sitting up.

"Hey Mom. He's gone. I finally got rid of the jerk, all is good. How're you and Dad?" Bailey asked, trying to keep the conversation from going where she knew it would go. Amelia glared at her daughter.

"'HEY MOM?!' You've been out for a week, a week full of worry and anxiousness for your father and I, and all you have to say is 'HEY MOM'?!" Amelia screamed, clearly upset. Bailey rolled her eyes at her mother's antics.

"Mom! I'm clearly just fine! I'm sure Aunt 'Mione has been just fine taking care of me! Along with the other healers! I'm sorry that I ended up here but you need to CALM down!" Bailey yelled back at her mother, knowing speaking any other way wouldn't get to Amelia. Amelia immediately backed down and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What happened? You weren't supposed to defeat him until another few months. I thought that he was too strong and you had to wait until you were officially nineteen before you could do anything, because the ministry's power block would finally give up then. What changed? Actually, what did you do?" Amelia asked her daughter, dreading the answer.

Bailey looked down and her shoulders slumped. A hand was rubbing her back, comforting her and she smiled a little bit.

"I- I… I found a spell, mom." Bailey told her mom in a hushed voice. Amelia felt her blood go cold.

"What type of spell?' Amelia asked, making each word definite. Bailey sighed and looked at her mother.

"It was called the 'Working Love' spell. I could do anything I wanted regarding my powers under a few conditions. I knew that we wouldn't survive that battle mom. When I saw Masey go down… I snapped. I wasn't about to let anyone else get hurt, so I took matters into my own hands. I used the spell and the next thing you know, Romalde and I are battling it out and everything else seemed to freeze. I killed him with a simple 'Expelliarmus' and then I fell. I felt the world collapsing around me, and this weight of doom resting on my shoulders. I think all of that has to do with the spell's conditions…" Bailey sighed before closing her eyes and moving her head to face the ground.

"Bailey, look at me." Amelia snapped. Bailey immediately looked at her mother.

"What were the conditions?" Amelia asked in a cold tone. Bailey shook her head and looked up at the ceiling.

"It had to do with my heart. My heart would break and my soul would be torn up from the inside out. The only way to stop it was if someone from the afterlife fought for me to stay here…" Bailey trailed off, not daring to look at the occupants of the room, especially not her mother. Amelia growled.

"You did what?! You knew these conditions and yet you did it anyway! We could've lost you, Bailey! Ever think of that?!" Amelia snapped. Bailey looked at her mother coldy.

"Yes, mom! I did think about that! I also thought about everyone else we've lost and were going to lose! I thought of Michael and how he hasn't seen his family in months! I thought of Mason and how he had to die, my own brother, because he was protecting Masey and me! Masey lost her twin, mom! Your son! Everything happened because a stupid guy went power crazy and I had the power to stop it all! I had to do it, mom! I had to! I wasn't about to lose Masey or Michael or God forbid little Mya and Mia! You don't understand though, do you? You never have! I did it for you, you know?! I saw you after Mason died, you died with him and I wasn't about to let it happen again!" Bailey yelled, standing up and glaring at Amelia, her voice was shaking the room and the windows shattered as she started to glow again. Suddenly… Bailey was gone; she disappeared right before Amelia's eyes… again.

Amelia stood there shocked, tears running down her face, her face gone pale.

"Bailey… Bailey! Come back!" Amelia screamed, rushing to where her daughter just stood. Albus was staring at the spot Bailey was just standing in shock, his face pale. Louis ran out of the room and Molly rushed to Albus' side as Hermione ran to Amelia.

"Where'd my daughter go? Where'd she go, dang it?!" Amelia yelled at Hermione. Hermione just pulled Amelia in her arms, smoothing her hair and whispering comforting words to her. Amelia just went limp in her arms and sobbed, finally realizing what just happened, what Bailey just said.

Molly was sitting next to Albus who had his head in his hands, shaking with sobs. Molly rubbed his back comfortingly and was silently crying herself.

Louis ran into the room followed by Isaac, Draco, Teddy, Victoire, Scorpious, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Isaac immediately went for Amelia and took her from Hermione, slowly falling to the floor with his wife. Draco froze when he saw Bailey's empty bed and tears filled his eyes, spilling over, he grabbed Scorpious in a hug. Ron went for Hermione who was now crying as well. Harry and Ginny immediately went to Albus and Molly, Ginny hugging Molly and Harry hugging Albus. Victoire was crying, as was Teddy and they were embraced.

"Where could she have gone? Why would she leave again?" Amelia asked, her voice thick and her tears still coming. Isaac shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"We need to look for her! Go search for her, now!" Albus said hastily, after he pulled himself together. Louis nodded.

"I'll go get some of the guys and pull a team together. None of you should go; you're too unstable right now." Louis said making his way to the door.

"I wan to help, Louis. Please, let me help." Albus pleaded. Louis looked at him and then at Harry. Harry shook his head, saying no.

"Albus, you can't go. You're definitely not okay to go out there right now. James will go and find her, along with Fred, Hugo, and Louis. Your uncles will go too, okay? They'll find her in no time." Harry told his son softly, still holding him in his arms. Albus looked like he was about to protest, but didn't, instead he slumped back into the bed grabbing a pillow and burrowing his face into it. Harry just rubbed his back comfortingly while sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry was upset that his son had to go through all this; it was visible on his face.

Eventually everyone calmed down and Hermione cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her, wondering what she was going to say.

"Isaac, you have some explaining to do. Why didn't you think to mention that you were Daniel Jacobs and that Bailey was Issy Jacobs?" Hermione asked, confused and a little angry.

"WHAT?!" Several voices shouted around the room. Harry stood up and looked at Isaac with wide eyes.

"Issy's not dead?" Harry questioned in a whisper.

Isaac looked at Amelia and she nodded.

"You have to understand…" Isaac started.

Across the country a young woman was standing in the woods. Memories from her childhood running through her head and she walked deeper into the woods until she stopped and looked up, sitting in a tree was a big tree house, looking just the way it had when she left it nine years ago.


	9. Past and Overdue Explanations

"You have to understand…" Isaac started.

Hermione laughed, "Oh yeah, understand. Understand why everyone had to go through all the heartbreak? Understand why Albus was diagnosed as depressed at the age of eleven? Yeah, that'll be hard to understand, Isaac." Hermione was bitter, everyone could tell. Ron slowly pulled his wife tight against him and started to whisper in her ear. Soon, Hermione visibly relaxed and looked at Isaac, obviously expecting an explanation.

Isaac shared a look with Amelia, communicating with their eyes. Amelia slowly nodded and sighed, grabbing her husband's hand.

"Well, you see… How do we go about explaining this? I mean… can tell…" Amelia trailed off, not knowing how to start.

"Everything. We can tell them everything. He's gone now, right? So, we don't have to worry… There doesn't have to be anymore secrets, Amelia." Isaac told her, his confidence growing with every word. Amelia nodded and locked eyes with Harry.

"Do you remember the night that I 'died'?" Amelia asked Harry, using finger quotations when she said 'died'. Harry nodded.

"That night… well, a lot happened. Why don't I start from the beginning? Voldemort was after me, I'm not exactly sure why, but Lucius was on edge enough to demand that I go home to my mother. Obviously I took his advice, but only because my mom, Draco, Severus, and Andromeda threatened to kidnap me and take me to America themselves. Andromeda and I had met through Severus, he wanted me to have a 'family' here that I could go to should anything happen. I had no idea Draco planned on telling everyone I was dead, I seriously think that was making the situation a little more dramatic than necessary." Amelia looked at Draco and glared, he smiled sheepishly back at her.

"Anyway, since Andromeda was Isaac's real mom, she made me go live with him for a little while, in case anyone went to my mom about my death. I think Andromeda was very pleased when we got married two years later. We eventually had three kids, two boys and a girl, Andromeda was really upset that we hadn't brought any kids over to visit her in England, so Isaac and I made a deal with her, we would send our next child over there during the holidays if, and only if, they also had full metamorphagous powers so they could disguise themselves. We never really planned on having more kids, and none of our other ones had full metamorphagous powers, so we didn't think we'd actually have to go through with our promise." Amelia explained, smiling as she remembered.

"Imagine our surprise," Isaac started, "when Amelia ended up pregnant, again, and it turned out to be a little girl who was a full metamorphagous. Andromeda was quick to remind us of our promise and we agreed that once she turned three, she would be aloud to visit England. So, we came up with our fake identities and appearances. She caught on how to morph quickly, really quickly. Soon we were in England as Issy and Daniel Jacobs. Bailey quickly fell in love with England and everyone here. It became her home, much to the chagrin of Amelia." Hermione laughed, smiling at Amelia as she gave everyone a sheepish smile.

"We always loved her, she was the sweetest. I remember when we would joke about her and Albus falling in love someday and getting married. It was always an ongoing statement in our group of friends." Harry said, laughing as well.

Everyone started laughing too, except Albus, he just blushed and muttered something.

"What was that Albus?" James asked, making his presence in the room known. It seemed everyone from the waiting room was now standing near the door.

Albus' face became a deeper shade of red. He muttered something again and Teddy's smile turned into a scowl, he was the only one who heard him because of his heightened hearing. He growled and Tories grabbed his arm, running her hand up and down along it, he calmed down almost instantly.

"What? A little louder, please?" James asked again, smirking at his younger brother.

"I want to marry her. Okay? I'm in love with her. I feel in love with her when we were younger and I've always loved her." Albus admitted to everyone. Dropping his shoulders and putting his head in his hands. "We have to find her. Dad we gotta find her." Albus' shoulders began to shake with his silent sobs.

Harry rubbed his hand along his son's back, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, I know you guys have been through a lot, but that still doesn't explain why you had to fake 'Issy's' death. Or why 'Daniel' disappeared soon after she died." Ron said, deciding that it was time to get more answers. Amelia sighed before moving and sitting next to Albus, pulling him into a hug. She sent a silent message at Isaac through a look and he nodded.

"Shortly after Issy was born, a threat came upon the Wizardinf World in America. It was a guy, Jerome Romalde, as we told you earlier. Well, our story isn't exactly like yours Harry, there was no prophecy, at least not one recorded. Bailey was, is, very powerful. You know how Amelia was crazy smart and powerful at Hogwartz? Well, Bailey was like that by the time she was six, the ministry even had to put a power block on her, they were scared she'd do something to endanger everyone. So, until she turned nineteen, which is the legal age for wizards in America, it's also around the age they finish school, Bailey never truly had her full powers. Romalde got word of her powers and he claims he heard a prophecy that said, 'The girl with the power that is high above others will defeat the evil one, the one with the name Jerome.' There was never a prophecy actually recorded that stated this, so there was no proof, but that doesn't mean it was untrue." Isaac explained, stopping to take a break and letting what's been said so far, sink in.

"So what happened? How did Bailey become targeted?" George asked, deciding to join the conversation.

Isaac smiled, or attempted to, at him.

"Well, George, Bailey was-" Isaac however was cut off.

"Wasn't the first one targeted." Draco finished for him.

"Isaac, mate, why don't you let me explain this one? I was the one who protected the two, I was the one who fought, I know this part better than you do." Draco said. Isaac nodded his head and sat down in a chair, resting his head on his hand.

"Romalde knew nothing of Bailey and her extreme power until she showed it to him. He originally thought it was Amelia who had the power to defeat him, so she was his primary target. One day he attacked the super market that Amelia shopped at, while she and Bailey were there. I remember getting the distress signal from her and immediately apparating there with a few others, we fought his followers that also showed up. Well, eventually, Amelia was starting to lose in her fight against him, he was stronger than her. Bailey, who was ten at the time, sensed this and she went ballistic. She started screaming things like, "Mommy hurter!", "Meany!", and "Jerk-face!" It was insane, watching the power just build up within her. That was the first time her power block broke, she was so angry and emotional that she literally blasted the whole building to the ground, all his followers died, Romalde didn't die, but he was badly hurt. That's when he realized that Amelia wasn't who was to defeat him, but instead Bailey." Draco explained, his eyes glassy and looking at something that wasn't there.

Harry grimaced, knowing what it's like to be labeled and destined for something so grusome at so young an age. Hermione and Ron both looked at each other and Harry, understanding what Bailey's family has been going through.

"Is that when Issy stopped coming?" Albus asked.

Draco nodded, "Issy was so important to you guys that we knew if we said that she couldn't visit you in England, you would've went to America to visit her. So, we had to tell you guys that's she died."

Hermione nodded, understanding where they were coming from.

"So you wrote us a letter saying that Issy, or Bailey, was killed by a drunk driver just because you needed to keep her safe?" Rose asked, seeking comformation on what she thought was going on.

"Yes." Isaac confirmed. Suddenly several yells were heard throughout the room.

"We could've helped!" Ginny yelled.

"I'M HARRY POTTER! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME!" Harry yelled.

"HE'S THE BOY-WHO-WON'T-DIE! HE COULD'VE HELPED!" Ron bellowed.

"I LOVED THAT GIRL! STILL DO! SHE WAS FINE AND YOU SAID NOTHINH?!" Hermione screeched.

Draco, Amelia, and Isaac all winced at the volume. They waited for the yelling to stop before speaking again.

Amelia smiled softly at them, "We couldn't have told Harry, we explained that already. England had already gone through a war, it was America's turn. Harry wouldn't have been able to do a thing, if anything Harry being involved would've put a bigger target on Bailey's back. We went into hiding after that incident, well, more like we moved and stayed away from our past. When Bailey was seventeen, she and all her siblings went out to search for clues and gather people together to help fight against Romalde. That's when Mason died, he jumped in front of Masey, his twin, when someone threw a Killing Curse at her. It destroyed us. Bailey said earlier that a part of me died when he did, I didn't realize it was that bad, that that was how they saw me acting. That's why she did what she did... She just..." Amelia trailed off, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"Bailey used the "Working Love" spell. It's a spell that causes someone to become very powerful, it breaks off any enchantments they might've had one them and their power becomes twice what it normally is. She said that she killed Romalde with a simple "Expellarmius" which makes sense with the spell she used. What I don't think she knew was the side effects of the curse, at least not all of them." Hermione told everyone, explaining for Amelia. Amelia smiled at her gratefully.

"And the side effects are?" Scorpions asked, getting very upset, scared for his cousin.

Hermione opened her mouth to explain, but then closed it, not finding the words. Not being able to speak the words take sealed Bailey's fate.

Molly stepped up, "It breaks her heart, literally. Her heart is physically breaking, causing her immense pain. It also expalins why there was a shield around her, no one was to get to her unless they were with their own soul mate or her soul mate." Molly explained.

Isaac walked over to Amelia, placing his hand in her shoulder and squeezing it.

"How long does she have?" Amelia asked, her voice barely above a whisper, but heard throughout the dead quiet room.

Molly didn't say anything, just looked at Hermione.

Hermione walked in front if everybody pacing.

"Bailey isn't going to die. Well, not that I think. The only way to fix a broken heart is to fill it and surround it with love. Counteract the effects with True Love. The love of ones Soul Mate. She's gotta recover with her Soul Mate, he has to help her heal. Eventually they'll have to get married and everything. Forever they'll have to be together. If he does before her, she may die to, I don't know. But her Soul Mate is her only chance." Hermione explained, waving her hands around in crazy gestures.

"How do we find her Soul Mate?" Scorpions asked his Mother-In-Law to be. Hermione stopped suddenly and turned slowly to face Albus.

"We already have." She whispered softly. Albus' head snapped up, about to protest about Bailey being with someone else when he saw everyone looking at him. It suddenly dawned in him.

"ME?!"

"HIM?!"

"ALBUS?!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Yells, once again, filled the room.

Hermione turned around and glared at everybody.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled, causing everyone to do as she just commanded. "Now, Albus is Bailey's Soul Mate, but is that really difficult to believe? Look at how they interacted when they were little! How they've interacted in the past week even though he didn't know she was his Issy! It all makes sense! You should be happy we found him! Otherwise... she'd be dead in a few days." Hermione finished quietly, watching their reactions as they took in what she said.

Isaac and Draco gulped, looking at each other helplessly.

"So she's going to be okay?" Amelia asked, her voice full of hope. Hermione nodded. Teddy suddenly stepped out of the group, his face pale and fear evident on it.

"Aunt 'Mione, you said she had to be near him. Like really close, otherwise she'd die. Bailey's missing. No one knows where she is. It's been like two hours since she's been gone already. How long can she be away?" Teddy asked, his voice soft and low, scared.

Hermione looked at him helplessly and began pacing and doing the hand gestures again.

"I'd give it three to five hours the most, at least for right now. She's healed considerably in the past week with Albus constantly near her, five hours could cause it to all go to waste though." People all around started to head for the door or grab people to help them search with, all ignoring Hermione now. "Though, I haven't exactly had a case like this before... Not sure if anybody has. I could be totally wrong and it be- Hey! Where are you going?" Hermione asked them all, being pulled from her own world.

"We're going to look for Bailey. We gotta find her and soon." James answered, standing next to Albus directly in front if the door.

Hermione nodded, "Okay, but split up into groups and be careful. Also, go to places that might mean a lot to her, I don't think she's strong enough yet to apparate across an ocean, so she's probably still here. Albus will probably have better luck than any of us, do you know of a place that she loved, that she always felt safe at?" Hermione asked him.

Albus opened his mouth but then closed it and his face was overcome with a look of remembrance, his eyes were glassy with a memory.

_"Albus! Come on!" Yelled Issy as she ran through the woods._

_"Issy! Slow down! What is it anyways?!" He yelled back. Issy slowed down and turned around, walking backwards now._

_"It's a surprise, silly! It's for your ninth birthday! Now, hurry up!" She expalined, smiling. Albus felt his heart flutter, he smile, it was perfect._

_"I turned nine two weeks ago!" He yelled, smiling at her. _

_"All the more reason to hurry up so it's not more late than it all ready is! Come on, slow poke!" She teased. With a laugh she turned around and started to run again. Albus laughed and ran harder, focused on catching up with her. _

_Eventually he did, right before they came to a stop at a big tree. Albus looked at Issy weird as she looked up high with a smile on her face. Albus followed her gaze and blanched when he saw it. Sitting there, in the high branches of the huge tree was a very large tree house. It looked exactly like a house, and it blended in with the tree quite well. _

_"I made this. With magic of course. But I though you needed a place to stay whenever you needed to be alone. I know you struggle with being your dad's son, so I built a place that won't have his name attached to it, just yours. It's where you and I could go to be safe, being here and building it, that's when I've felt the safest I've ever been." Issy told him, walking closer to a hole that was inside the trunk. _

_Albus followed her silently, not able to find any words to say. _

_She looked at him and smiled, "Here are the stairs. They circle up the inside of the trunk and come out onto the..." _

Slowly Issy's voice began to fade and Albus was pulled back into reality by James waving a hand in front of his face and repeating his name.

"Albus. Albus. Albus. Alllbusss." James said, stretching out the last time his name was said. Albus smacked his hand down.

"I'm fine, idiot." Albus told James, causing him to scowl.

"I know where she is." Albus said looking at everyone else. Several people looked him, expecting an answer.

"She's at the tree house, Rose. Scorpious, it's THE treehouse. She built it, did you know that?" Albus told the two. Rose'a eyes widened and Scorpious smiled.

"That's my cousin always the talented one." He said, joking and proud. Albus laughed.

"Well then, let's go!" Rose said loudly, headed for the door.

"We'll be back with Bailey within the hour, Dad! Keep Aunt Mia company, K? Alright?" Scorpious told his dad, walking out the door. Everyone else just stood there, completely confused. Then slowly, everyone began to realize what just happened. Everyone, at once, attempted to rush out of the room, which just caused a huge back-up and no progress. Soon, one by one they ran out of the room toward the apparition spots, only to see the trio leave.

Once everyone was back in Bailey's room, several people began to talk at once.

"QUIET!" Cho yelled as she entered the room. She walked up to Amelia and have her a big hug.

"You should know that Micheal is here with his family. I sent the to the Wotters' waiting room. He said that he got a message from Bailey, if you know what I mean." Cho told her, winking. Amelia laughed, as did Draco, Teddy, and Isaac.

"What's going on?" Torie asked Teddy as she lead over Lily to get to him.

Teddy smiled before telling everyone, "Bailey and her oldest brother have the ability to speak to each other in their minds. It's just them to, but it's sure stinking funny when they get in arguments in their heads. Bailey apparently told him something and he's here to tell us."

Several eyes widened and jaws dropped at this statement.

"What can't this girl do?" Hugo asked in shock.

"Math. She's horrible at it." Teddy answered, his face serious and his eyes dead set. This caused a bunch of people to break down in laughter.

"Oh that's good Teddy. Really good." Lily told him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, three young adults arrived at a big tree, gazing up at the huge treehouse in it and seeing the lights on, they new it was inhabited.


	10. Finding Bailey and Meet Fred Weasley II

Characters:

Lucas Henson  
Alive  
24  
Spouse- Hannah Henson  
Works at Ministry  
Hannah Henson, née Baker  
Alive  
24  
Spouse- Lucas Henson  
Pregnant  
Curse Breaker  
Cedric Henson  
Alive  
22  
Girlfriend- Roxanne Weasley  
Works at Ministry  
Bridget Henson  
Alive  
18  
Single  
Works at Malfoy Ind.

* * *

Rose, Scorpious, and Albus all ran through the woods, heading toward a very specific tree. Rose ran into a root, her foot slammed against it. She started to fall forward, but warm arms wrapped around her.

"I got you Rosie. I won't let you fall." Scorpious whispered in her ear, easing her up right. Rose smiled and turned around in his arms, giving him a quick kiss and hug.

"I love you, Scorp. Never forget that." She whispered back to him, her head on his shoulder, taking deep breaths. Scorpious chuckled and help her closer, just reveling in the closeness, the intamacy.

"Oi! Not that this isn't cute and all, but we're on a time crunch here! Let's go!" Albus yelled. He was a ways ahead, walking backwards, watching them. Rose laughed and grabbed Scoripus' hand. He growled and scowled.

"Scorpious, remember who we're looking for? Bailey, your cousin. Ring a bell?" She said softly, pulling him along. Scorpious' face softened a little but didn't lose the scowl. He started to run with Rose, attempting to catch up to Albus.

After a while that caught up to him, he was standing in front of the tree, looking upward at the treehouse. Light could be visible on inside and there was even smoke rising for the chimney. Albus looked at the othet two.

"I'm going up. You two stay down here. I need to make sure she's okay." Albus told then, walking into the hole in the trunk. He slowly made his way up the winding stairs, stopping ever so often to listen for any sighs of mobility above. Soon the light became more visible, it became brighter.

Albus peaked his head out over the edge of the last step to the top. He saw the kitchen, it was empty, no one in there. He slowly stepped up and onto the treehouse floor. He looked around and walked toward the living room where he heard a radio playing. That's when he saw her. Lying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket was Bailey. Her blonde hair fanned out and Albus was instantly reminded of an angel. He slowly walked toward her, being careful not to make much noise. *creak* Albus froze and silently grimaced. Slowly and quietly, he made it to the couch. He sat down on the edge and softly brushed her hair out of her face.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Bailey. Bailey, come on. Wake up."

Bailey started to stir, but only grabbed his hand in hers. Albus chuckled deeply. He held her hand and started to run his thumb over the back of it.

"Bailey, love, you need to wake up. We have to get out of here. You're not well enough to be out here." He told her quietly. She frowned and shook her head no.

"No. Don't wanna. Too tired." She told him, snuggling deeper into the couch. Albus smiled at her, loving the peace that was on her face and surrounded her.

"If you're not going to walk, I'll have to carry you." He whispered to her. Bailey's face lit up in a smile. She sat up a little bit so Albus could pick her up.

"You're not even going to open your eyes to make sure it's me?" He asked her while getting her settled. She groaned but slowly her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes connected with his and she smiled sheepishly. He smiled back. Suddenly her eyes filled with pain and she wimpered. He immediately held her close asking her what was wrong.

"I... I felt so alone. But then you came and now I... I don't know what's happening, my chest hurts." She expalined, her lips curled in a frown. Albus nodded his head and quickly descended down the stairs, holding Bailey close. As soon as he stepped out of the tree trunk, Rose and Scorpious jumped apart and looked very flustered.

"Umm... We were just... You know-" Scorpious tried to come up with an explanation, his gave growing red.

"I don't care what you two were doing. Just help me get her back to the hospital. She's hurting." Albus snapped, glaring at the couple. Scorpious immediately looked at the girl in Albus' arms and felt sick, she looked so bad. Her face was place and she was shaking, you could see the evidence of pain on her face.

Rose immediately grabbed a necklace she was wearing and whispered, "Emergency" to it. It started to grow blue and soon the four were found in the lobby of St. Mungo's.

Fred Weasley was beyond confused at the moment. His mother and aunt told him to wait in the lobby in case Rose, Scorpious, or Albus came back. He was a little put out about the fact that they had him doing a job so simple as this, what he really wanted to be doing was sit in the Wotters' waiting room and listen to whatever this Micheal guy had to say.

"I'm always the guy they give the job that's impossible to mess up to. Not like I'm that bad." He muttered to himself, slumping further into the uncomfortable waiting room chair. He groaned, grabbed his wand, and waved it, playing a cushioning charm on the chair. Suddenly the lobby chair wasn't so uncomfortable. He rolled his eyes when he saw a couple girls smile and giggle when he looked at him. _Seriously, do girls have nothing better to do? _He asked himself.

Fred leaned back, resting his head against the back of the chair, and crossed his arms. Waiting. Waiting. That's all he did and he was bored, really bored. Growling on frustration he sat up and rested his head on his hand, observing the lobby and the people in it. A petit woman was standing at the main desk, arguing with another woman who sitting behind it. A tall man was walking purposely toward a lift, probably heading to see someone important.

The front doors burst open and it came a very pregnant woman, yelling at her husband to get help. This seemed to get the lady behind the desk's attention as she waved her wand and sent a patronus, probably to a nurse. A wheelchair appeared and she tried to help the pregnant woman, who was still yelling at her husband, into it. This cause the pregnant woman to start yelling at the young secretary. Fred had to surpress a laugh at the situation, it was hilarious.

Fred looked away as the woman was wheeled toward a lift, still yelling, this time at a nurse who had showed up. His eyes turned toward a movement to the left of him, a little boy walking around, looking very confused. Fred frowned, seeing no one with the boy, standing up, Fred cautiously walked over to the boy, trying not to scare him. Fred moved in front of him and bent at his knees, coming eye to eye with the little one.

"Hey bud, you lost?" Fred asked him softly, smiling. The little boy looked scared and hesitantly nodded.

Fred kept smiling and asked, "Where's your mum? Or dad?"

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. Fred laughed and stood up, holding out his hand for the little boy to take. The boy looked at it in fear.

"Come on, I'll help you find them, okay?" He told the boy, shaking his hand slightly in front of him. The boy seemed thoughtful before nodding and taking Fred's offered hand.

"Now what's your name?" He asked softly, "I'm Fred, by the way. Fred Weasley." He told him.

The boy smiled big and replied, "Jacwob. Jacwob Henswon." He attempted to copy's Fred introduction.

Fred smiled and ran a hand through his hair, recognizing the last name, "Jacob Henson, you say? Why're you here?" He asked. The boy frowned and stopped walking, causing Fred to stop too.

"I wooking fwor Aunt Bway. Da said swhe in twuble. I 'escue wer!" Jacob said, his face completely serious. Fred nodded thoughtfully.

"Well I was sitting in here because I'm waiting for my cousin to return from rescuing a girl. Her name's Bailey too. Do you want to sit with me and wait until it's our turn to help her?" Fred asked him, "It's a very important job, only the bravest came help me worth it." Fred told him, his face conveying nothing but seriousness. Jacob smiled, but then his face went back to seriousness as he nodded his head gravely. Fred pulled him toward the seat that he had early vacated. Sitting down, he pulled Jacob to sit on his lap.

"So tell me about your Aunt Bailey, Jacob. What's she like?" Fred asked him curiously.

Jacob smiled at the mention of his aunt before replying, "Pwetty. Swhe play wif me. Swhe sing to me. Swhe evwen chwamge her fwace fwor me. Wike a Dwuck!" Jacob was smiling big and talking rapidly, happiness displaying in his voice and his hair even started to turn a happy blue color.

Fred laughed at the little boy's facial expressions as he talked and his obvious happiness shown by his hair.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine, kid. Especially with us waiting here to save the day, right?" Fred asked him, winking. Jacob nodded vigorously, telling Fred all about his adoring aunt. Soon Jacob stopped talking about Bailey and turn the conversation to his other wonderful aunt, Aunt Bridget.

"My swister Mia say she not rweely my aunt. I sway swhe is becwuse swhe has my wast name twoo." Jacob told Fred, his face again completely serious.

"Swhe cwan bwe my aunt evwen if swhe not rweely, rwight?" Jacob asked him, his face hopeful. Fred thought for a minute before nodding.

"I have an Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville even though they're not related to me. They've been good friends with my parents since Hogwarts, so they've always been around. So yes, it's okay to call her your aunt even if she really isn't." Fred told him, causing a big smile to spread across Jacob's face.

"Wait untwil I twell Mia. Swhe bwe mad. You adwult thwo, so you not wying." Jacob told him, smiling really large. Fred laughed as the little boy hugged him. Fred and him continued talking and laughing, Jacob had more stuff to say about his Aunt Bridget than anyone or anything, which caused Fred to realize that this kid really loved his Aunt. Soon Jacob fell asleep on Fred's lap, his head resting on Fred's shoulder and Fred holding him in his arms.

Fred smiled when he saw the husband from the screaming pregnant wife walk off a lift, grinning madly. He stopped by the main desk and told the girl something, causing her to smile slightly as she wrote some things down. He turned away from the desk and his eyes locked with Fred's. Smiling, the man walked towards Fred and Jacob.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I've just had a baby, a son. Well, actually my wife had the baby but I guess it's mine too. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd be willing to give me any advice about being a father, because I'm scared... Terrified actually." The man told Fred, sitting down when Fred gestured to the seat beside him.

Fred smiled slightly before asking the man his name.

"Lucas." He told Fred. Fred nodded and slightly positioned Jacob so he was more comfortable.

"He's actually not my son, mate. This may sound creepy, but I just met this little guy not even two hours ago. He walked away from his family, so I've been watching him to make sure he keeps away from trouble." Fred told him truthfully.

The mans eyes widened for a minute before nodding and smiling.

"Well take it from someone who is a dad, thank you for watching the little guy, I'm sure his family will appreciate it. I'm actually surprised no one has come looking for him." Lucas told Fred truthfully.

Fred narrowed his eyes and frowned, "Me too, mate. Seriously, this little boy could've been snatched by anyone. Parents should keep track of their kids better." Fred replied, agreeing.

Lucas frowned when he saw the little boys hair slightly turn a bluish shade.

"Hey, is he a-" Lucas was cut off by a girlish squeal behind him. He groaned before turning around and facing the other side of his seat. A girl with black hair and bright blue eyes was standing there, grinning mad.

"Hannah had the baby!" She squealed while running to Lucas and squeezing the life out of him. Lucas laughed before pushing the girl off of him.

"Yes, Bri, she did. Now please don't scream like that again. I'm sure no one's ears could handle it." Lucas told the girl. The girl glared at him, if looks could kill.

"Lucas Daniel Henson. Is that anyway to talk to your little sister. I think not." She told him, her voice lost of all the squealiness from moments earlier. Lucas just ran his hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly. He opened his mouth, about to reply.

"Henson?" Fred piped up from behind him. This caused the girl to notice him for the first time.

"Yes, that's our last name. Problem with that?" She asked casually, while Lucas put his arms around his little sister. Fred smiled slightly and muttered.

"What was that?" The girl asked him, glaring slightly. Fred just smiled sheepishly.

"I just was wondering how many of you there are. I mean seriously, I think you're bigger than my family, and we're Weasley's, so that's saying SOMETHING." Fred explained to her. The girl and Lucas looked at each other worried.

"You've meet more of us?" Lucas asked, concerned. Fred nodded and pulled the boy in his lap up a little because he was starting to slip a bit. This caused the girl's attention to slip to the little boy in his lap. Her eyes widened.

"Where did you get him?" She asked Fred, her hand slowly reaching for her wand. Fred saw this and quickly whipped out his wand, pointing it at her.

"Who are you?" He asked her slowly. Her eyes narrowed and Fred shivered, felling the glare go straight to his soul.

"I'm Bridget Henson, that little boy's cousin. Now if you don't answer my question I will have Lucas here hex you all the way to the states, and we have more family there who will also hex you into oblivion." Bridget told him, her eyes on fire. Fred looked and saw that Lucas did indeed have his wand trained on Fred.

Fred glared and held his wand tighter, "I'm not telling you anything unless you can answer my question. What does this boy call you, Bridget?" Fred asked her, watching her. Closely for signs of lying. She rolled her eyes.

"He calls me Aunt Bridget, though I have no idea why. I'm his cousin, but I feel honered he thinks of me like that." Bridget replied, watching Fred's wand slack as he slumped backward and gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I put my wand on you. It's just... Bailey's already missing and I wouldn't put it past someone trying to take her nephew if they thought it'd leure her to them." Fred explained, looking at them, smiling slightly. Lucas' wand dropped to the ground and his face paled considerably. Bridget sat next to Fred and gently pulled Jacob into her arms.

"What happened to Bailey? Why is her family here? How do you even know her?" Lucas asked, grabbing a chair and setting it in front of the other three, sitting in it backwards.

Fred sighed and slumped forward, setting his elbows on his knees and leaning his head on his hands.

"Well, long story short. Bailey defeated that evil guy in America, showed up here, wouldn't let anyone heal her, no one could get to her except Albus and her cousin. Her parents and uncle showed up after she did, looking for her because she disappeared right after she defeated the guy. Found out she was here, she passed out and was okay as long as Albus was holding her. She woke up today, fought with her mom, disappeared again, we found out Albus is her soul mate and he is the only one who can stop her heart from literally breaking or she'll die. I'm here waiting for them to show up, while everyone else is in my family's special waiting room talking to her brother who just showed up. I found Jacob wandering around and picked him up, making him stay with me until his family would start looking for him and find us, but that hasn't happened yet." Fred explained to them, breathing deeply and rapidly after that bout of information.

Bridget and Lucas looked at him with wide eyes, their jaws handing open.

"She defeated him? For real?" Lucas asked.

"She disappeared again? Albus... Should mate?" Bridget asked in a whisper.

Fred was about to reply when Lucas stopped him.

"Do you mean like Albus Potter? Harry Potter's son and your cousin?" Lucas asked, him face slap.y turning red. Fred gulped before nodding.

"The one and only." Fred confirmed.

Lucas swore. "She only blo-"

"Lucas Daniel. Do not even think about using that language around me or Jacob." Bridget but him off, glaring at him, daring him to try to defy her. Lucas smiled at his sister sheepishly before nodding.

"I also don't want to hear you saying anything about her only being nineteen. I'm eighteen and I'm aloud to date. Besides, you and Hannah started dating when you were both only sixteen." Bridget told him, pulling Jacon closer to her.

Fred smiled as he looked at her. She was gorgeous and she knew how to handle herself. She stood up for what she wanted and Fred had a feeling that she never backed down. Lucas frowned before nodding his head. When he caught Fred staring at his sister he slapped the back of his head and glared at him.

Fred nodded his head understanding the silent message.

"So are you two Cedric's siblings?" Fred asked them. They both nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Lucas asked him.

"Oh no reason really. Just that he's dating my twin sister." Fred replied staring at nothing really.

Bridget's eyes widened.

"You're Fred Weasley. Oh my gosh. Why didn't I realize this before! I should've recognized you from school... But then again, you have changed a lot and you look nothing like Roxy." Bridget started to ramble.

"Bri, sis, you're starting to ramble." Lucas told her, smirking at her.

Bridget's face flared up and she smiled impishly. "Sorry." She murmured. Fred laughed.

"S'okay. Hey didn't your wife just have a baby? Think she'd want you up there?" Fred asked Lucas.

Lucas' eyes widened and he bolted from his chair toward the lift. Bridget laughed at her brother's actions.

"I wonder how Hannah puts up with him. He's completely forgetful and has the attention span of a squirrel, I tell ya. Anyways, do you think you can show me where this private waiting room is? I'm sure my cousin would be very happy if we returned his kid." Bridget told him, attempting to stand up. She struggled with her arms full of a three year old though.

"Here, let me take him." Fred told her, gently taking Jacob into his arms so he wouldn't wake up. Bridget smile gratefully at him before standing up.

"Thank you Weasley." She told him smiling.

He laughed at her and said, "Please, call me Fred."

She laughed too and replied, "Only if you call me Bri." Fred nodded his head thoughtfully, making his way toward a lift, and getting in, followed by Bri.

As soon as the doors shut, he missed seeing four people appear in the middle of the lobby, causing quite the uproar.


End file.
